Reasons to Object
by NINJA-RENKA
Summary: After years of bachelorhood, billionaire Vladimir Masters is preparing to walk down the aisle with a woman that everyone thinks is his perfect match. Well, everyone but a certain spectral superhero who just doesn't know how to feel about her. Vlad/Danny
1. An Announcement

**Reasons to Object**

**SUMMARY: After years of bachelorhood, billionaire Vladimir Masters is preparing to walk down the aisle with a woman that everyone thinks is his perfect match. Well, everyone but a certain spectral superhero who just doesn't know how to feel about her. Vlad/Danny**

**WARNINGS: Technically, this story is AU since I've pretty much pretended that season 3 and Phantom Planet haven't happened and fiddled around with some other things. And if it isn't obvious, this story is male/male, slash, BL, yaoi, etc. And as always, I apologize for any and all mistakes.**

**DISCLAIMER: The Danny Phantom Universe belongs to Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon. If I did own it, I would be busy producing the live-action movie.**

**I'm just gonna start out by saying that I've had this idea in my head for a while and this is going to be a chaptered story(my first official Vlad/Danny chaptered fanfic by the way). Although, unlike my other chaptered stories for other fandoms, I am not writing this all out at once. So unfortunately, there will be a bit of a wait inbetween updates, but no more than two weeks is my goal.**

**With that said, on with the fic!**

* * *

><p><strong>CH 1 - An Announcement<strong>

"_In celebrity news, there are rumors that billionaire Vladimir Masters, CEO of DALV Industries and mayor of Amity Park, will be getting married in the near future. There has been no official statement from Vlad himself or anyone from DALV Industries, however he has been recently seen with Charlotte Howard, daughter of retail conglomerate CEO, Jonathan Howard. The Howard Group and DALV Industries are in the middle of signing a contract worth $200 million, however rumors are circulating that the companies are partnering up in more ways than one. Perhaps the next legal document Amity Park's mayor will be signing will be a marriage license. We'll have more on this story as it develops!"_

As Jasmine Fenton watches the gossip program, waiting for the actual news to come on, her violet eyes widen with surprise. The young woman has aged in the years since graduating Casper Senior High School and subsequently Princeton, both with honors, yet she still has her analyzing gaze and sharp mind. Processing the story that has just been announced, the young woman barely hears the front door of the Fenton household open and close.

"Hey Jazz," greets Danny as he walks through the family room and heads into the kitchen. Pleasantly surprised to see his elder sister in his parent's home, a smile is on his face. "What're you doing here?"

Not getting a response, the other Fenton sibling doubles back to see the odd look on his sister's face.

"Jaaazz, are you okay?"

"I'm fine little brother, I'm simply recovering from momentary shock," the young woman replies as she tucks a strand of long, auburn hair behind her ear.

"And what was so shocking?" teases the now young man, his blue eyes still holding the same mischeif they have since his adolescent years.

"Well, according to the latest celebrity news, Vlad may be getting married."

"Vlad's getting married?"

"Yes."

"Vlad Masters?"

"Yes."

"The guy that was hopelessly in love with Mom for over twenty years?"

"Yes!"

"Vlad, the guy who's a secret ghost villain that schemes and plots against me on a daily basis since I was fourteen?

"YES!"

There is a short pause as Danny seems to contemplate her words. His sister watches the slideshow of emotions projected upon his face, waiting to see which would one the ghost hybrid will settle on.

"THAT Vlad Masters?"

"**YES!"**

"Are you sure?" asks the younger Fenton with a skeptical look in his eyes.

"Look, I just saw the story on TV five minutes ago and if you still can't get it through your head, go online and 'Google' it!"

For a second, Danny just stares at Jazz. He realizes that his questioning may have been annoying, but the hero just wanted to make sure that he heard her right.

"Sorry, it's just, odd," comments the phantom before he leans on an arm of the sofa.

"Jeez, Danny why do you have such a problem believing that Vlad is getting married? I thought that you'd be more relieved than anyone that he's officially over Mom."

"Well yeah, of course I'm happy. But to be honest, he hasn't really been talking about 'making Mom his' in the last few years. Most of the time, Vlad just says it to annoy me, he's not even really serious about it. Surprisingly, the Fruit Loop's not so bad when he's not ranting, he can be kinda funny sometimes."

"Alright, then what's the problem?" asks Jazz, hiding her astonishment at her brother's defense of the villain.

At the question, Danny shifts his gaze to the floor before he returns his eyes to his sister.

"I don't know, it's just kinda weird. I mean, I've known him since I was in middle school and I've never seen him date anyone, ever."

"Danny, just because he is your enemy doesn't mean you know everything about him," the therapist points out. "Besides, I think it a healthy step for him and I personally wish him all the best in his attempt to move on with his life. I imagine that having a twenty-year-old obsession for a woman that had no interest in him has had serious effects on Vlad's mental state. We should only hope that he isn't projecting his unrequited feelings for Mom onto his fiancée. Now that would be really creepy."

As Jazz ponders out loud, Danny has retreated into an internal debate in his head. However, he can't figure out why. The spectral hero has no right to care what the super villain does in his personal life, so why does it bother him that Vlad is getting married? Like Jazz said, he should be happy that the man is moving on with his life. But in spite of that, something is grating on his nerves, like something is off about this sudden announcement. Contrary to what Jazz thinks, Danny actual knows quite a lot about his nemesis, perhaps more than he should know. And one thing that is a given fact about Vladimir Masters is that he never does anything without an alternate motive behind it. The trick is to figure out what the other hybrid's motivation is before the manipulative man deems to reveal it, which is generally at the time when nothing can be done to stop his schemes.

So, suffice it to say, the young spectral hero is downright determined to get to the bottom of this _development_.

"I'll be right back, Jazz."

"Wait, Danny! Mom and Dad have plans for us tonight so don't be gone long," shouts Jazz, her tone alluding to her brother's ghost hero work.

"Don't worry, I'll be back in plenty of time."

Taking off out the door and into the late afternoon sky, Danny speeds across town. Soaring over homes and business of the small city at full speed, it isn't long until he reaches Amity Park's City Hall. Without announcement, the ghost phases right into the office of the city's mayor, Vladimir Masters. And as if he has been expecting the visit-in that way that makes it seem that the man knows everything before it happens-the mayor is still signing some documents and acting as if an annoyed phantom hero hasn't just appeared before him. Only once Vlad finishes signing the last page of his document, his cobalt eyes look up to rest on the familiar young man lightly glaring at him.

"Ah, Little Badger, what brings you here to my office? Is this a social or a business call?"

"Social, I guess," grits out Danny.

"My favorite. Though, you do seem a bit upset, my boy."

"And you seem to be a bit of a smug jerk, Froot loop."

"Now, now, you can continue to insult me or you can get to the point by telling me what I have done recently that has you so angry. Although, I'm not adamantly against either entertaining option."

Watching as the man leans back into his leather chair, Danny's powder blue eyes shift down to the floor for a moment before quickly returning to the gaze upon him. The deep, albeit curious, stare only intensifies on the elder's face as his condescending smirk grows in the uneasy silence. Remembering that he is here to actually gain information from his rival, the hero manages to remove the annoyance from his face.

"Why didn't you tell me you were getting married?"

"Am I to inform you of every life choice I make, Daniel?" returns Vlad without a second of hesitation.

"No, I guess not, " replies the teen, deflating a bit.

"Then why are you bothered by it? It has nothing to do with you."

Danny has no answer for that, just as he had none when Jazz posed the same question earlier. As the young ghost internally debates himself, Vlad watches the shifting expressions with another grin on his face. Danny's eyebrows are knotted together and his jaw is clenched, indicating the desire to deliver a comeback despite the fact that he has none in his arsenal. However, the annoyance on his face has a duality to it. Noticing the familiar expression threatening to come to the surface of his young adversary's face, the elder ghost's grin turns into a smug one.

"I've always thought that jealousy looks positively gorgeous on you, Daniel. Especially when it is generated on my behalf."

"I'm not jealous!" screeches the phantom indignantly, his green eyes narrowing. "Do whatever, or whomever, you want. It's your life."

Chuckling at Danny's typical, over-the-top reaction, Vlad leans forward in his chair. His elbows come to rest on the surface of the polished wood desk as his chin rests atop his folded hands.

"You see, Little Badger, it's statements such as those, that keep you from getting what, or whom, it is that you truly want."

"What are you talking about?"

"Never mind, Daniel," waves off the billionaire before continuing. "When it come down to it, there is no need to be jealous of a new person in my life. For better or worse, you are an important person to me and that won't change due to my upcoming nuptials."

"So, you really are getting married then?"

"Yes. I am."

For a moment, an uneasy silence lingers about the large room. Danny's head swims with the millions of questions now circling his mind, some expected and others surprisingly intrusive, yet manages to voice just one.

"You've been a bachelor for so long, Vlad, why now?"

"I have my reasons."

There is a pause as Danny tries to decipher the meaning behind the statement, however the man before him reveals nothing in his words or demeanor.

"Are you in love with her?"

"Love is a fleeting thing and not all of us are meant to have it. Though I am rather fond of my fiancée, and knowing my personality, that will have to suffice."

The casual statement bristles the hero and his plan to calmly interrogate the man flies right out the window. Danny turns to the man with a look of pure disbelief etched across his young face.

"You shouldn't marry someone that you aren't in love with, regardless of your reason!"

"Don't be so naïve, Daniel, it really doesn't fit you. People have been entering into marriages of practicality for ages, it is one of the simplest ways to merge two powerful entities into one. In this case, instead of influential families or countries, I'm marrying to join two companies into a powerful business partnership."

"Why? Don't you have enough money?"

"Accumulating ridiculous amount of wealth is but step number five in my master plan to take over the world, Little Badger. Right before crumbling the international economy and instilling fear and irrational panic into the hearts of the masses."

"Be serious Vlad," replies the younger man, trying to hide the amused smirk forming on his face at the villain's response.

"I am being serious. You know better than anyone else how relentless I can be."

The all-too-familiar look in deep cobalt eyes unnerves Danny for a moment yet intrigues him as well. Annoyed by the reaction, he quickly returns his face to its previous scowl.

"Do you ever say anything that hasn't been dipped in sarcasm or sprinkled with innuendo?"

"What can I say, Daniel? Something about your presence tends to influence my words. It's quite the fascinating effect, isn't it?"

"Golly gee, now I feel ever so special."

At the tone of mock joy, Vlad smirks to himself.

"You've become so shrewd in your recent years."

"I guess it's a reflection of the company I keep," replies Danny, before crossing his arms over his chest. "And just so you know, I don't trust this marriage thing for one second. You are up to something, and like always, I will foil your little scheme."

"Is it so impossible for you to comprehend that even I can do something without an ulterior motive?"

The spectral hero has to make considerable effort to not openly scoff at the suggestion.

"I've known you for the last ten years, Vlad, it's just not in your character. Everything you do is premeditated."

"You do know me, oh so well."

"Too well."

"However," continues the elder ghost with the hint of a smile. "Even I am capable of changes in my behavior."

At that, Danny raises an eyebrow. If anyone has ever been the embodiment of how a leopard can't change it's spots it is Vladimir Masters. Predatory intelligence and dark manipulation are integral components of the villain's complex personality that will never just go away. They are the parts of the man that Danny actually finds himself liking the most, as confusing as that realization is.

"What do you mean?" asks the younger ghost, realizing that he has just spaced out.

"I'm taking your family out to dinner tonight. It will be the perfect opportunity for you all to meet my fiancée, Charlotte Howard. You can find out for yourself what I mean."

"So that's what Jazz was talking about earlier. She mentioned that Mom and Dad wanted us to go somewhere tonight."

"Yes, I suppose it is. And who knows, you might even like Charlotte. The two of you are similar in some rather interesting aspects. For instance, neither of you take a word of what I say at face value."

"You say that as if anyone should, Vladdie. Besides, I doubt that I'll like her."

"Why not? You know from personal experience that I have excellent taste in potential spouses."

"Whatever," the hero replies, shrugging off the implication. "If Charlotte is agreeing to this marriage of her own free will, then maybe she isn't as desirable as you think."

Surprised by the rather harsh statement from Danny's mouth, Vlad's calculating eyes actually widen a fraction in response.

"My, my, aren't we behaving like a spoiled child that doesn't want to share their favorite toy?"

"Well, in all fairness, you were mine first."

"True," agrees the man with a reflective look in his eyes. "However, even favorite toys can be tossed aside and forgotten over the years. Shouldn't that object be able to find a new owner that will appreciate it?"

"Wait, what are we talking about?"

"Wouldn't you be the one to answer that?"

At the odd shift in their conversation, bright blue eyes study the emotion playing across Vlad's strong features. The seriousness it holds leaves Danny speechless as he finally begins to grasp the words that the man refuses to state clearly.

"Vlad, you know that I-"

"It's of no consequence Daniel. Forget I said anything. I'll see you and your family later tonight. Be sure to tell your parents that I'll be sending the limo over around seven, so inform everyone to be ready before then."

Judging by the finality lacing his tone, Danny recognizes that the man before him is finished with this particular conversation. The young hero is rather annoyed by the dismissal but by the time powder blue eyes turn to glare on the man, Vlad has lowered his gaze back to the paperwork on his desk. His anger deflates as quickly as it arose as the mayor's pen swiftly glides across the document before him, Vlad once again ignoring his presence in the way that manages to bother Danny for frustratingly-unknown reasons.

After a few moments of silent fuming, and with uncharacteristically little fuss, the ghost hero silently turns back into his spectral self and flies back home. But as he ascends into the clouds of Amity Park, Danny's mind is even more confused than it had been before his visit to Vladimir Masters.

**To be continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, here's the first chapter! I have to set the scene a little bit, however the next chapters should be moving a lot smoother as well as further explain some things. <strong>

**Anywho, let me know what you think! All reviews and constructive criticisms are appreciated.**

**Next chapter, we meet Vlad's fiancee as well as get some good reactions.**

***For the last year or so, I've been busy writing my own novel, so it's kinda nice to get back into writing fanfiction again. If you're interested, please visit my DA page for more details.(darkrenka . deviantart . com - just remove the spaces between the dots)**

**LATERDAYS!**

**RENKA**


	2. Introductions

**Reasons to Object**

**SUMMARY: After years of bachelorhood, billionaire Vladimir Masters is preparing to walk down the aisle with a woman that everyone thinks is his perfect match. Well, everyone but a certain spectral superhero who just doesn't know how to feel about her. Vlad/Danny**

**WARNINGS: Technically, this story is AU since I've pretty much pretended that season 3 and Phantom Planet haven't happened and fiddled around with some other things. And if it isn't obvious, this story is male/male, slash, BL, yaoi, etc.**

**DISCLAIMER: Danny Phantom Universe belongs to Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon. The computer on which I type this, however, is all mine!(sorta)**

**So, like I said last time, we finally get to meet Charlotte Howard, Vlad's future bride(I swear, the more I write this story, the more I think that this would have been a pretty interesting story arc for the actual show). Believe it or not, I had fun coming up with her character, you'll see why later.**

**With that said, on with the fic!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2 - Introductions<strong>

"You know Charley, when Vladdie told me that he was getting married it was pretty unbelievable, but, you are just great!" exclaims Jack Fenton as he finishes his steak dinner and takes a sip of his drink.

"Thank you Jack, you are quite . . . _unbelievable_ yourself. Vlad truly didn't do you justice."

The woman sitting next to Amity Park's mayor has an amused smile on her face as she regards the large man across from her. Around the table, the members of the Fenton family sit, each one completely enamored with the woman that is to be Vlad's future wife. Charlotte Howard is a very pretty woman, rivaling even Maddie Fenton. Dark-green eyes stand out from the chestnut waves of her hair and her black, designer dress shows off a curvaceous figure in a tasteful fashion. And like the woman that had previously monopolized the man's attention, Charlotte is brilliant as well. She and Maddie have discussed the recent breakthroughs in microbiology, though her acumen is in business and politics, a field that has captured Jazz's attention. The only one seemingly unaffected by Charlotte's charms, is the youngest member of the Fenton family. Danny has spent most of the night silently fuming, taking out his annoyance by stabbing and sawing away at the innocent food on his plate.

Though Danny's frustration isn't generated from Charlotte, or even Vlad-as much as he wishes it was.

It is from himself.

Since the billionaire had strolled into the restaurant, with his arm casually around his fiancée's waist, the young hero has been in a fowl mood. Danny wanted to like Charlotte, really he did, she seemed kind of nice, but something prevented him from doing so.

Excusing himself quickly, the young ghost makes his way to the veranda of the restaurant. There are a few people smoking against the stone ledge, but they keep to themselves. The autumn air is cool, yet not uncomfortably so. Taking a few breaths, watching the thin wisps of breath form before quickly dissipating, Danny slips into silent reverie. Though when an overly-familiar shiver goes through his body and demands his attention, he speaks.

"Taking a break from my father, Vlad?"

"It's good to see that ghost sense of yours is in top condition."

The man takes out a cigarette and lights up, the glow of the lighter illuminating the planes of his face for a few seconds.

"You still smoke?"

"Sometimes, though Charlotte is trying to get me to quit."

The mention of Charlotte once again puts the teen in a foul mood. Even if she is improving the man's health, it still annoys him.

_What right does she have to change Vlad? What's next? Is she going to "suggest" that he cuts his hair?_

"What is it, Daniel?" inquires the villain, noticing the renewed expression of irritation on the younger ghost's face.

Opting to simply voice his displeasure instead of attempting to hide it, Danny fully turns to face the man beside him.

"I just don't like it. Ever since you've been with Charlotte, you've been completely inactive. You could almost pass for a model citizen."

"Hmm, and I had thought that you would've liked the possibility of not having to deal with me on a nearly daily basis."

"Well, maybe I don't! Hell, if I have to 'fight' the Box Ghost one more time, I might just let him win just for a change of pace."

For a moment, Vlad is taken aback by the amount of honesty hidden behind his adversary's anger.

"Little Badger, I was teasing you before but you actually are jealous, aren't you?"

Danny remains silent, though the expression contorting his face says plenty.

"You don't have to say anything, but fear not, I will be up to my diabolical schemes right after I return from our honeymoon."

Taking a final drag of hic cigarette, savoring the taste for a moment, Vlad flicks the butt into a nearby ashtray. Danny watches the smoke wisp as it fades into the night air, the burning end slowly dying and becoming like the other discarded cigarette butts around it. A frown appears on the young phantom's face as he turns towards Vlad.

"Don't bother if you're not going to be serious. I'd rather have no archenemy than a half-assed one."

The ghost hero is surprised by the reaction that his words have drawn from the older man. Colbalt blue eyes narrow and intensify, however there is no anger within the orbs. They simply study his face, silently making Danny rethink the careless statement that he has just uttered.

"Daniel, I would never do that to you," assures Vlad, his voice unnervingly serious to match the gaze in his eyes. "My responsibility is to make sure that you are challenged enough to improve your abilities. It's one of the reasons why I'm so dedicated to what I do. There is no one else in this world or the next that is as interested to see how you develop."

With that answer, deep blue eyes shift to the young man beside him, his gaze focusing on Danny's frustrated expression with an approving grin. Turning to leave, the man places one of his large hands on the other ghost's shoulder.

"Don't stay too long out here, Little Badger, I wouldn't want you to catch a cold."

Refusing to give his rival the satisfaction of watching him walk away, the phantom chooses to shift his gaze out into the dark night-his shoulder still irritatingly-warm from Vlad's hand.

* * *

><p>Since that night at the restaurant, Danny has been a bit "agitated". It didn't take much lately for him to become angry, in fact he's been in a foul disposition for the better part of a week. So annoyed by his change in his normal temperament, the phantom decides to meet up with Sam and Tucker at the mall-at the very least, sharing a large order of jalapeno nachos with his best friends would make him feel a little better.<p>

But, after a splurge at the mall's food court and an hour or so simply window shopping, the spectral superhero is still in an off-mood. Sam turns to Danny with a concerned look, her deep violet eyes trying to find out the cause for her friend's lackluster attitude. Raking through her brain, the forever goth remembers the particularly-popular bit of local gossip on the lips of almost every resident of Amity Park.

"So, Danny, is it true?"

"Is what true?" asks the half-ghost, as he half notices that his favorite store is having a sale.

"Is Vlad really getting married?" she elaborates with an annoyed tone to her voice. "Everyone is talking about it, it's even on the front page of the newspaper."

The turn in conversation effectively dampens the teen's mood a bit, as he had been doing a fairly good job distracting himself from that particular event for most of the day. With a sigh, Danny turns his attention back to his friends.

"Yup. Vlad Masters is getting hitched, it's official. In fact, he showed off his new fiancée's to my parents last week."

"Dude, this is great!" exclaims Tucker, startling his two friends. "Now that Vlad's jumping the broom, he won't be after your Mom anymore."

"Yeah, but more importantly he might cut back on the villainy too," adds Sam, recovering first. "Though I feel bad for the poor woman. She's going to be married to a certified nutcase and she has absolutely no idea. The more I think about it, the more I think I should send her an anonymous letter or something."

"And what would it say, Sam? _Don't marry Vlad, he's an evil hybrid ghost intent on ruling the world_? S_igned, Anonymous_. She'd just think it was a lame joke."

"I don't even know this woman," trails Danny, not paying attention to either of his friends' comments. "It's like she came out of nowhere."

"Um, who cares?" Sam ventures, trying to lighten up the mood.

"But isn't it weird?" the halfa now inquires with a suspicious expression on his face. "Vlad doesn't date, so why has he started now? Why this woman? I just can't figure out what objective he has with this whole marriage thing."

"She's the CEO of another tech company and they are merging companies, right? Maybe he's just trying to get access to some more high tech stuff," supplies tech-obsessed teen.

"Tucker, she's the daughter of a real-estate conglomerate, the Howard Group, remember?" the dark-haired girl reminds her friend. "They built most of Amity Park, _including your house_."

"Tch, does it really matter? My point is that Vlad is only marrying her to further his own goals, we all know that it's not like he has any other prospects."

Unfortunately, Tucker has no idea how wrong that statement is. There is something to the relationship between the young superhero and middle-aged super villain that Danny hasn't divulged-not that he ever would tell anyone, especially Sam and Tucker, anytime soon.

A little more than four years ago, Danny had crossed a line with Vlad Masters.

One night, perhaps the product of years of physically-intense battles and innuendo-laced banter, Danny and Vlad ended up sharing a kiss. The kind of kiss that sparked an innate curiosity, despite the glaring alarms warning of the irreversible danger that came with it. Even now, the teen has no idea how a close-quartered fight had become a hot and heavy make out session that led to the most passionate and simultaneously confusing night of his life. From there, the "interactions" between the two halfas became a relationship of sorts. It was unclear to either ghost when the physical attraction had started, surely it hadn't been until later years. Danny had been nineteen at the time, still coming to grips with his own sexuality, and had found himself drawn to the other ghost. Maybe he felt that their similar backgrounds formed a connection or maybe he had finally fallen victim to the man's charming manipulations and years of suggestive wordplay. But whatever his reason, Danny willingly engaged in a physical relationship with his villainous adversary, even knowing all that would or could possibly come of it-either good or bad.

Eventually, the intense pull that he felt towards Vlad had come to a point that the hero could no longer deny how much he liked being with the man. It thoroughly terrified him that he had such powerful emotions for the villain that was his enemy for so many years. Despite all the mental preparations he made, the then teenager hadn't expected the onslaught emotions that came along with their intimacy.

Danny didn't like that a few whispered words from Vlad could weaken him more effectively than any anti-ghost invention his parents could ever dream up. He couldn't understand why the man's touches felt so different from anyone else's, or why he found himself constantly craving them. His body too often longed to be touched and at his adversary's mercy for his own comfort. Much like the billionaire himself, his feelings for Vladimir Masters had taken over every facet of the teen's existence.

And perhaps the most unsettling realization for Danny was that when he was in Vlad's embrace, he too often found himself no longer caring about any of those confusing thoughts, no matter how hard he tried.

Thinking back to one particular night, an odd weight settles on the spectral hero's chest as he walks along with his friends. It is a familiar train of thought that brings about the lingering feelings that Danny desperately attempts to ignore . . .

_Lying in Vlad's bed, far too comfortable with the moonlit surroundings of the palatial mansion, Danny's blue eyes drift over the sleeping man that he is currently resting on. The billionare's chest softly rises and falls as steady breaths leave the parted lips, stirring dark hair with each exhale. Chuckling at the grumbling snore that the man vehemently denies he possesses, the teen gently raises himself off the warm chest. He hesitantly phases out of the blankets and the well-muscled arm resting around his waist. Picking out his shirt and jeans from the trail of discarded clothing leading to the bed, Danny gets dressed and makes his way towards the window._

"_I'll keep the comforter turned down if you decide to join me tomorrow."_

_Not expecting the deep, baritone voice to cut through the silence, Danny heart jumps for reasons that are completely at odds with each other. Without turning around, he says the words he originally planned to say earlier that evening. _

"_Vlad, I-I think we should end this."_

_The stillness that answers his statement seems endless to the hero anxiously waiting for a reaction from the man still lying in the bed. After a few minutes, completely absent of pink ectoblasts and bakery-laced curses, the awkward silence of the room is finally disturbed._

"_Is that what you really want?"_

"_Yes, I mean- I don't know. I have no idea what I want, Vlad, but I know that I need the time to figure out exactly what that is. And I don't think I should be with you if I'm confused about it. It wouldn't be fair to either of us." _

"_I understand." _

_Turning back to the man, powder eyes are confused by the lack of anger on the planes of Vlad's face. For a moment, Danny swears that he sees a trace of an understanding smile, but rationalizes that it must be a trick of the pale light bathing the room._

"_Aren't you angry?"_

"_No. Well, not with you anyway. If anything, your decision shows maturity. Do not misunderstand me, I am **not** happy about it, but your logic is sound. I do not want you to have doubts about our relationship and if this is how you must rid them, then I will give you your space. When you are as certain as I am, I will be all yours. All you will ever have to do is say so."_

True to his word, Vlad has given Danny his space since that night. For a full year, he never saw the other ghost unless they were fighting in the ghost zone or in the skies above Amity Park. And during those times, Plasmius acted as if they had never had any relationship besides hero and villain. His hands no longer found reasons to touch Danny and his taunts were no longer veiled, albeit articulate, foreplay. At the time, Danny had been grateful that his wishes were being respected, but as time went on, his anxiety and apprehensions about Vlad only grew instead of declining. The ghost hero found himself thinking about the villain and replaying every conversation they had ever had together-searching for something that he wasn't completely sure of. Without Vlad, his life slowly reverted back to as it was, periodically interrupted by ghost attacks, yet it seemed like something was missing. Even hunting down the specters that terrorized Amity Park no longer held the same thrill it once did.

Then suddenly one day, completely out of the blue, Vlad started to act as he once did, before he and Danny ever became "more than enemies". The young hero had been elated that his de facto mentor actually acknowledged him again with more than quick glances and the bare minimum of conversation. And slowly over the years, the two rebuilt their fragile relationship to the level of tolerated fondness that it is now. Yet, that is only beacuse neither Vlad nor Danny ever mention what happened that night or the affair leading up to it. And to their credit, both halfas have done quite a fantastic job ignoring and avoiding the ever-present and particulary-large metaphoric elephant in the room.

So as the ghost hybrid continues to follow his friends around the busy mall, from every tech store to each goth haven that the complex shopping center offers, Danny's thoughts swirl around his mind. The ghost hybrid desperately trying to make sense of the confusing enigma that his relationship with the only one of his kind has become.

"-anny? Earth to Danny!"

"Huh?" recovers the halfa, turning to see an annoyed expression in violet eyes. "Sorry, Sam, what were you saying?"

"Tucker and I were talking about seeing the new horror flick, _Croczilla_. We were asking you if you wanted to come."

"Yeah, sure. Sounds great."

"Then c'mon man, the next show is in like ten minutes." Tucker urges as his eyes flick down to the blackberry in his hands. "I can buy the tickets on the way so that we have just enough time to get some snacks. Nothing beats watching cheesy sci-fi horror with a chili cheese hot dog and a large soda."

"Yes, I'm sure the cow that your hotdog came from is glad that you can celebrate a movie by shoving the remnants of its carcass down your throat. What a fitting tribute to it's life."

"Well, if I was a cow, I think I would be," responds Tucker with a cheeky smile, that falters slightly when Sam slaps him upside the head. "What? A cow doesn't exactly have anything else to look forward to."

Following his bickering friends to the movie theater at the other end of the mall, Danny decides to focus on the here and now, not linger in the past. And though he has no idea why his mind keeps dwelling on the past lately, the phantom knows exactly who to see in order to end his present irritation.

_To be continued._

* * *

><p><strong>So, was anyone expecting this?(I hope I managed to surprise atleast few of you) <strong>

**As you can now tell, this isn't going to be your average "_Danny realizes his feelings for Vlad"_ fic. I'm trying my best to keep it interesting for you all since you have to wait for updates.**

**BTW, Thank you for all the reviews and faves, I appreciate every single one!(I'm trying to respond to them, however no longer sends email notificaitons for reviews so I have to check my stats whenever I get a chance)**

***Next chapter: Danny confronts Vlad again, but this time it's no more Mr. Nice Ghost. But how will Vlad respond?**

**I just have to take a moment to say that I'm really enjoying writing for this fandom again, Vlad and Danny's banter is pure joy to write.**

**LATER DAYS!**

**RENKA**


	3. Reservations

**Reasons to Object**

**SUMMARY: After years of bachelorhood, billionaire Vladimir Masters is preparing to walk down the aisle with a woman that everyone thinks is his perfect match. Well, everyone but a certain spectral superhero who just doesn't know how to feel about her. Vlad/Danny**

**WARNINGS: Technically, this story is AU since I've pretty much pretended that season 3 and Phantom Planet haven't happened and fiddled around with some other things. And if it isn't obvious, this story is male/male, slash, BL, yaoi, etc.**

**DISCLAIMER: Danny Phantom Universe belongs to Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon.**

**Sorry for the wait, but I almost had to rewrite this chapter. I still have some issues with this, but I'd rather post it instead waste time over-editing.**

***Quick Formatting Guide(It will make sense further into this chapter):**

_Thoughts_

_**Voice of Reason**_

**Now, on with the fic!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 - Reservations<strong>

Unapologetically phasing into Vlad's home office, Danny Phantom storms over to the large wooden desk that the man is currently sitting at. Rounding the corner of it, white-gloved hands grab the armrests of the swivel chair so that the elder's body is facing his own. The young ghost's face is mere inches from the other's as he shoves a finger into an admittedly firm chest.

"I don't know exactly what you are trying to do, but just stop it!"

At first, Vlad simply looks up at the vivid glare fixed on him. His eyes then trail down to the finger attempting to poke through the white dress shirt covering his chest before returning to the intense glowing green orbs of his young adversary. Taking a moment to properly evaluate the livid ghost in front of him, an innocent smile that has no business on the mastermind's features slowly stretches across his face.

"Whatever do you mean, Daniel?"

"Vlad, I am _so_ not in the mood to play around with yo-"

The man's own fingers confidently graze across the soft skin of the other's hand, the simple contact enough to silence whatever insult is on the tip of Danny's tongue. Green eyes widen with shock as he suddenly feels the warm pads of Vlad's fingers trail lazily over his lips, causing the youth to hitch his breath at the touch. The ghost hero's mind becomes completely blank with every teasing pass. Once the billionaire has achieved the submission he desires, a slow grin stretches across the elder's face as his thumb continues to caress the temptingly-soft and yielding skin. Danny and Vlad simply stare at each other, each pair of eyes intensely searching the set of orbs before them. And for a long moment, neither ghost makes a move to disturb the fragile mood that has settled between them.

"It's nice to know that I can still leave you speechless with considerably little effort, Little Badger."

"And it's nice to know that _you_ are still as egotistical as ever, Fruit Loop," replies Danny, relieved that he has managed to deliver some sort of counter.

"Do I have reason not to be?" Vlad asks as he settles comfortably back into his chair with a satisfied smirk, his thumb still ghosting across the lips that he knows all too well. "I've truly missed that spirit of yours Daniel, it is irreplaceable. Then again, the same can be true of the other _talents_ that you possess."

Now, the hero is completely unable to form any part of a logical sentence, let alone a witty one. Danny's mind is focused on holding off the blush that is threatening to spread across his cheeks and the betraying whimper that he is desperately keeping trapped behind his lips. Although, the phantom's silence is an answer to Vlad's question all in itself, as well as an unspoken confession.

"My offer is the same as it was that night," whispers the elder hybrid, his voice oddly devoid of its usual teasing tone.

"Wh-what?"

"I do hope that you haven't forgotten, Daniel As I told you that night, 'If you want me all to yourself, all you ever have to do is say so'."

Unsure how to respond to that, Danny simple stays frozen, his body still leaning over Vlad-a bit closer than necessary. The hero had expected to just come and yell at the man, maybe trade witty, yet thinly-veiled banter, as per usual. He had _not_ expected to be reminded of an offer that frankly, has never been that far from his thoughts in the first place. Attempting to hide his reaction, as betraying as it is, the ghost simply states the first thing that comes to mind.

"But you're getting married to Charlotte."

"I know that as a 'hero", you are obligated to say that, but it ruins the mood quite a bit, don't you think?" asks the villain, his eyes possessing an almost humorous glint to them. "Besides, I think you and I both know that you could care less about that. You're only using my upcoming nuptials as an excuse. And frankly, my boy, you are above such ruses."

"I'm not using that as an excuse," Danny quickly covers, his gaze wavering as well as what's left of his willpower.

"You're not? Then, if you'd be so kind, please educate me, Little Badger."

"Vlad, I-, I don't know what to say."

"Well, you don't have to say anything right this second, Daniel. Just know that I am now forcing your hand. You are neither the child you were when we first met nor the nineteen-year-old you were when we first began our relationship. You are an adult. So, it's time to make an adult choice."

"They are still _my_ choices to make, Vlad, you can't just force me to make them when its convenient for you."

An eyebrow arches up at the strong-willed reply to his words, a glimmer of the normally-obstinate Daniel Fenton finally managing to peek through the youth's confusion. The edge of the elder's mouth quirks up before his hand moves to gently cup Danny's face.

"No, I suppose I can't," concedes Vlad, a soft smile on his face. "However, as every action has its consequence, so does every inaction. That is one of the certainties I've learned from life."

Slowly bringing Danny's face closer to his own, the man only pauses once his lips are but a hair away and waits. It takes a few moments, but Vlad's patience is rewarded when his young adversary's eyes drift shut and he unconsciously starts to move the extra millimeter to complete the kiss. A smirk stretches across the elder's lips as Vlad suddenly pulls away, denying the contact.

"I refuse to wait decades for what I want, but I also refuse to take it by force. As increasingly tempting as that option is. I want you, Daniel, but only if you want me as well. Otherwise, I will move on with my life and marry Charlotte in three weeks. It's all or nothing my boy, and the decision is entirely in your hands."

To emphasize his point, Vlad brings one of Danny's hands to his lips and places a chaste kiss on the soft palm. He notices the sharp intake of breath above him, but says nothing of it. Standing up, the man smoothes out his suit before leaving the other ghost sputtering in his office. The silence of the room is only disturbed by the closing of the heavy door. However, on the other side of it, a rare look of uncertainty quickly flashes across the billionaire's face before he walks down the empty hallway.

Later that night, after he somehow got enough feeling back into his legs to leave Vlad's, Danny walks into his own apartment. The twenty-four-year-old still attempting to recover from the conversation he had with his former boyfriend-as strange as it still is for him to refer to Vlad by that title. Turning on the television as he opens the refrigerator, Danny pulls out some leftover Chinese takeout from its cold recesses.

Absent-mindedly watching the local news program, the hero begins to ponder Vlad's offer once again.

Despite what the man may think, breaking up with the billionaire had been much harder on the hero than he ever imagined. Then again, Vlad isn't the type that easily gets out of anyone's system-his all-encompassing influence tends to linger. In the years that the two had broken up, Danny has tried dating others, both male and female, but they never quite satisfied him. No matter how close they became to him, the phantom hero could never reveal all of himself to any of them. He is a hybrid, half ghost and half human, and there is only one person on the entire planet, as well as the Ghost Zone, that has ever come close to understanding that.

Vladimir Masters is one of a kind, in ways that have nothing to do with his ectoplasm-infected DNA or extreme wealth. The man is an unnatural yet perfect balance of charm and cynicism with a twinge of intriguing darkness. He exudes arrogance, yet the mastermind is intelligent enough to actually back it up.

And honestly, if Danny thinks about it too long, he begins to wonder what on Earth Vlad has ever seen in a smart-ass, impetuous, scrawny teenager in the first place-never mind why the man is so intent on getting him back now.

Taking a breath, the twenty-four-year-old decides to approach this rather complex situation as the rational adult he technically is. Although, that usually tends to bring about the somewhat unwanted voice of reason into his head.

_**If you take Vlad's offer, then you will belong to him. You know exactly how possessive he is, he would never let you go once you surrender to him.**_

_Remind me again why that is such a bad thing?_

_**Laugh now, but you know that Vlad will overtake every aspect of your life. After all, isn't that why you ended it before?**_

_Yes, but that was also when I was so confused I could barely accept that I was attracted to men, least of all, Vlad. Besides, he's not evil incarnate, he's just a lonely man that wants someone by his side. Life hasn't exactly been that kind to him, so I can't really blame him for being the way he is._

_**But what about his feelings for your mother?**_

The sudden question actually causes Danny to stop in his thoughts, the pair of chopsticks just inches from his mouth.

_I know better than anyone that those feelings were unrequited and it's not as if Vlad and Mom actually dated-as gross as that would make this current situation. Besides, Vlad has told me himself that he's over that._

_**But twenty years of stalker-like obsession is suddenly gone once he just so happens to start sleeping with you? If it was someone else's love life we were taking a look at, I'm sure you would find that one a bit hard to believe.**_

In truth, Danny has always found himself insecure about that one fact. But, Vlad has seemingly completely forgotten his mother, in both word and action at least. The man never once mentioned her in the time they were together. And the times that Danny would absentmindedly bring it up, the man would smile reassuringly before promising that he no longer felt anything romantic towards Maddie Fenton. Even now, he appeared to only act friendly with her, his flirtations simply in jest with no undertone. The woman herself has completely forgotten what happened in that cabin in the mountains a few years back. As far as he knew, his mother and Vlad considered each other friends-at least until the day she found out about his past relationship with her only son.

Or any future one.

Thinking back to the intense blue stare that still infected his thoughts, Danny shivers at the memory of the pure emotion shown in them. Then again, the gaze that those cobalt eyes only save for him tend to say all that Danny has ever needed to know.

After a few more bites, the takeout container is now empty and carelessly tossed into the nearby trash can. Walking out of his kitchen, Danny has an odd expression on his face as he comes to accept the revelation that he has finally come to.

_Vladimir Masters is in love with me. If anything, that is something that I'm completely sure of. _

_Now why the hell am I so happy about it?_

Smiling to himself, the young ghost flops onto the used, yet comfy, couch that took up most of his small apartment. Danny buries his body into the plush cushions as the news anchor's voice becomes no more than soothing background noise. And before he can stop himself, he wishes that it is something, or someone else, entirely.

Then it all starts to click.

First, the fact that Vlad actually wants him back makes Danny really happy, borderline giddy, even if he won't admit it. Secondly, the man's scheme to get married in a truly Vlad-Masterian plot to make the hero jealous is actually working-considering the turmoil the young ghost is currently going through. Thirdly, the man can still make him weak in the knees with even the mere suggestion of a touch. And no matter which way, direction, or angle that Danny looks at these facts, it means only one thing . . .

_Crap. After all this time, I still have feelings for Vlad. Strong, annoying, feelings that couldn't have come at a worse time._

Sighing to himself, the hero runs a hand through his thick, dark hair.

However, Danny's thoughts are interrupted by his cell phone vibrating in his pocket. Bringing it up to his face, he sees that it is Sam. Pressing the "accept call" button, the ghost closes his eyes in an attempt to relax.

"Hey Sam."

"Hi to you too, Danny," the girl begins. "You sound a little weird, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just thinking some stuff over."

"Mmhmm, the only thing that you think over that intensely is relationship stuff. So spill it, who's the guy and, more importantly, do I need to kick his ass?"

"An ass kicking is not necessary. And if it was, I think I'm more than capable of doing it myself," the young ghost informs, unable to keep the humor out of his voice. "If you must know, I'm just thinking about an ex that's been on my mind a lot lately."

Sam had been one of the first people to learn about Danny's same-sex preferences, although she still maintains that it wasn't that much of a news bulletin. And considering everyone else's rather calm reaction to his "coming out of the closet", the goth may have had a point.

"So, is there any particular reason for this stroll down memory lane?" asks Sam, the sound of a canned drink is heard being opened in the background.

"Well, I'm thinking of getting back together with him."

"Really?"

"Really,"confirms Danny, a bit wary of the girl's tone. "Is there a problem with that?"

"Well, can I be honest with you?"

"Nothing's ever stopped you before."

He hears a deep intake of breath through the phone, Sam no doubt preparing to speak her mind.

"You don't have good taste in men."

". . . Excuse me?"

"Look, before you get mad, remember that I've actually met most of the guys you've dated. And honestly, they've never really seemed right for you, I guess," the goth finishes a bit lamely. "Granted, I never spent much time with any of them myself, but it's not like you were with any of them long enough for me, Tucker, or your family to get to know."

"I don't have bad taste in guys, Sam. I just haven't found anyone that I want to keep around for a while. So, for the time being, I just have to weed my way through all the less-than-desirable candidates."

"So, are you actually looking for someone 'to keep around'?"

"Maybe," starts the hybrid, thinking over Sam's question. "However, it's kinda hard to find someone that understands when I have to periodically end a date to fight ghosts."

"Danny, it's more than your alter ego that's keeping you out of a long term relationship," Sam clarifies. "Regardless of your reason, you date guys that you know on some level aren't interested in serious relationships. And even when people try to set you up with someone nice, you completely pick them apart. For example, that really sweet guy, Tim, that I introduced to you a few months ago."

"Well, your first mistake, Ms. Matchmaker, was assuming that I like my guy's nice."

"Danny Fenton! I can't believe that you just said that!" his friend exclaims, her words tripping over the laughter also coming out of her mouth.

"Hey, I can't control who I'm attracted to. Believe me, I've tried. Hence, my current predicament."

"So, who is this mysterious _bad boy _of yours?"inquires Sam, remembering the beginning of their conversation.

Danny chuckles to himself as his mind provides a mental image of Vlad Masters clad in a leather jacket and dark sunglasses.

"He hasn't been a boy for quite some time."

"So, this guy's older than you?"

"Obscenely so. But the age difference was never a problem between the two of us. To be honest, it was refereshing to be with a guy who knew exactly who he was and what he wanted and never apologized for it."

"So, is that why you're still hung up on him?"

"I was in the middle of figuring that out when you called me."

"Well, tell me what you have so far."

Switching the cell phone to his other ear, Danny sits up on the couch and takes a minute to collect his thoughts.

"I liked the way he treated me. He cared to the point of borderline obsession really, but it was kinda nice that he was always thinking about me. Even now, he still makes me feel . . . important, I guess."

"Wow, you sound like such a girl. Which, coming from someone that is against the assignment of traditonal gender roles, is really saying something."

"Look, you asked, do you want to hear this or not?" Danny asks, a bit annoyed.

"Sorry! You're completely right, please continue."

"What I'm trying to say is that, I miss him."

At the admission to his friend, powder blue eyes widen. It's the first time that Danny has said that out loud. For the past three years or so, he has pushed every emotion remotely involving Vlad Masters to the back of his mind, repressing it as much as humanly, or ghostly, as possible. Yet now, all these buried feelings are slowly making their way to the surface.

"Hmm, well what happened between the two of you?"

"It started as a purely physical thing, but then it got deeper over time," the ghost recovers. "I was still a teenager and completely unprepared for it, so I broke it off. Now, he's offering to get back together, and honestly, I sorta want to."

"Then what's the problem?"

"There was a reason I broke it off and the reason hasn't just disappeared. It's nerve-wracking to willingly give all of yourself to someone, and I'm not sure if I want to be that vulnerable. Not to mention, he's sort of in a relationship at the moment."

"Wait a second!"exclaims the goth, unknowingly causing temporary damage to her friend's ear drum. "He's with someone else, but he's still going after you? This guy's an arrogant jack ass!"

"I can't really deny that, but it just works for him. It's a part of who he is. Besides, he's only in that relationship to make me jealous, he's not in love."

"How on earth do you know that?"

"He told me."

"Danny, this guy is really starting to sound like-OH. MY. GOD."

"What?"

"This guy that you dated, and that you've never once mentioned to me before, is much older than you, has a dark side, obsessive, and is arrogant beyond all reason? You're talking about _Vlad Masters_ aren't you?"

Unsure how to go about denying that, especially since he is unprepared to do it at the moment, Danny simply remains silent. Not that his silence, stops Sam from yelling at him.

"I cannot believe that you're dating Vlad Masters! He's your arch enemy! Are you freaking crazy?"

"Dated. Technically we aren't dating now."

"What th- never mind. Danny! Why didn't you tell anyone?"

Powder blue eyes can almost see the mix of shock, confusion, a tinge curiosity on his friend's face. He actually feels better that this has been revealed to Sam over the phone because he's pretty sure that she would be hitting him at the moment. Then again, it is a relief that this secret relationship with his rival is finally in the open, even if Samantha Manson is the only other person that knows about it at the moment.

"It's kinda obvious isn't it? I was involved with a diabolical mastermind who happens to be over twenty years older than me and used to have the hots for my mom. Not to mention, he's tried to kill my father and me on more than one occasion."

"But it still happened, the two of you developed a relationship and actually managed to keep it going. Not to mention, you're currently considering getting back together with the guy. So, underneath all those years of hostility, the attraction was always there on some level, right?"

For a few moments there is complete silence between the two friends. Each one taking a second to ponder the awkward truth behind the conjecture.

"Look, I'm not saying that I approve of it, but I'm going to need some details Danny. How on Earth did this whole thing even start?"

"You really want the details?"

"Well not _every_ detail, but I need to know how and why this happened. That way, I can form a proper opinion then give you my unwarranted advice on the matter."

"Alright," begins Danny, secretly grateful for any advice or third-party opinion at the moment. "What do you want to know?"

"Let's start at the beginning, who came onto who first?"

The ghost lies back into the couch, his body sinking into the plush cushions as he remembers back to his freshman year of college.

"It's hard to tell, even if I had to pick, I would still say we both started it. We've been teasing each other since we've met, but as time passed, more and more innuendo made its way into our insults. Eventually, we were barely even offending each other anymore and it became this weird, verbal foreplay I guess. And then, one night, it just sorta happened."

"What happened?"

"We kissed, if you want to call it that. We were fighting each other at the time, so it felt more like another way to dominate each other than anything remotely affectionate at first."

"So what, you decided you liked it and decided to date him?"

"Vlad is a fantastic and very persuasive kisser."

". . . Danny, I could've lived a long, happy life never knowing that."

The woman's comment earns a chuckle from Danny before he continues.

"Anyway, after that night, it became like a competition. Our kisses, _evolved_. Neither one of us wanted to seem weak so we just kept going, testing to see how far we could push each other. At first, I think we were just waiting for the other to pull away or somehow put an end to it, but it never happened. Eventually, we both started to like it and it stopped being just another game between us."

"I see. So how long were you two _seeing_ each other?"

"A little over two years."

"_TWO FREAKING YEARS?_"

"Yup, my longest relationship to date and definitely my most complicated."

Sam is deathly quiet for a while, the woman seems to be analyzing Danny's words as she tries to decipher whatever hidden meanings she can.

"So, you said that you're thinking about getting back together with him?"

"Yeah, really thinking about it."

"Well, then I think you need to ask yourself one question before you decide to spend your life with Vlad Masters, and your afterlife with Plasmius."

"I've already asked myself plenty tonight, one more won't hurt," replies Danny, amused by the phrasing of his friend's last comment.

"Do you really want Vlad back or are you just jealous that he's about to belong to someone else?"

Her question isn't exactly one that Danny is unfamiliar with. In fact, it was probably the first thing that crossed his mind the second he realized that he was jealous of the man's engagement to Charlotte Howard. That doesn't mean that the young hero is any closer to answering it though.

"I'm not sure the reason behind these . . . feelings I have. I just know that whatever they are, they are completely focused on him."

Hearing a soft laugh through the receiver, Danny's eyebrow arches up.

"What's so funny?"

"I just think it's amusing that you are completely 'gaga' over a guy that you so fondly call a Froot Loop."

". . . Like I said before, Sam, Vlad has some very strong, redeeming qualities. It just took a while for me to fully notice and appreciate them."

"And now that you have, it's kinda hard to go back to seeing Vlad through the same tunnel vision that you used to?"

"Exactly," Danny agrees, taking a moment to recover from the rather intense direction of their phone conversation. "Look, Sam, I know this 'whole dating Vlad thing' is a lot to handle at once, but thanks for letting me talk it out. I really appreciate it."

"What are best friends/ex-girlfriends for? Anyway, now that we've talked about your dilemma, let's get back to the reason I called you."

"Alright, fair enough. What is it?"

As the girl trails begins to talk, Danny can't help but linger on the realizations he's made tonight in his own love life. Whether the young ghost likes it or not, Vlad affects him and after today's events, he's beginning to accept that perhaps the man will always hold that power. The young ghost can no longer repress his undeniable attraction to the other hybrid. Yet as the elder had said, it is time for Danny to finally make an adult decision on the direction of their relationship instead of letting it stay in the stalemate that it has been in for the last three years or so.

In three weeks time, Danny resolves that he needs to either clearly accept Vlad's offer or reject it, and then prepare himself to accept the irreversible consequences that come with his choice.

_-To be continued-_

* * *

><p><strong>*WHEW*<strong>

**So . . . lots of info in this chapter, basically a lot more details on Vlad and Danny's intial relationship(I felt that I had sorta skipped over it, so I wanted to answer any lingering questions). Not to mention, I wanted to bring in Sam. As I said before, she is one of my favorite characters, even if I don't particularily like her paired with Danny(I feel like they will always be good friends, no matter what). However, I'm just noticing that I don't write Tucker much, which is completely unintentional. Personally, I like to think that Tucker is extremely observant/perceptive and would somehow already know about Danny/Vlad's relationship.**

**Once again, sorry for the late update.**

**Anywhoozle,**

**Next Chapter: Now that Danny has acknowledged his feelings for Vlad, he has a bit of a decision to make. However, he is reminded that it isn't just a decision that will affect only him and Vlad.**

***From this point on, things will be getting very . . . _interesting(At least I think so)_.**

**As always, please leave a comment/constructive criticism/review!**

**Later days,**

**RENKA**


	4. Rehearsals

**Reasons to Object**

**SUMMARY: After years of bachelorhood, billionaire Vladimir Masters is preparing to walk down the aisle with a woman that everyone thinks is his perfect match. Well, everyone but a certain spectral superhero who just doesn't know how to feel about her. Vlad/Danny**

**WARNINGS: Technically, this story is AU since I've pretty much pretended that season 3 and Phantom Planet haven't happened and fiddled around with some other things. And if it isn't obvious, this story is male/male, slash, BL, yaoi, etc.**

**DISCLAIMER: Danny Phantom Universe belongs to Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon.**

**I'm just gonna start out by saying that I've had this idea in my head for a while and this is going to be a chaptered story(my first official Vlad/Danny chaptered fanfic by the way). Although, unlike my other chaptered stories for other fandoms, I am not writing this all out at once so there will be a wait between updates, no more than two weeks is my goal.**

**With that said, on with the fic!**

***Sorry for the late update of this chapter, my internet connection was having some problems and I was unable to uplaod anything to .**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 - Rehearsals<strong>

Walking up to the front door of Vlad's mansion, Danny is a bit apprehensive. Though considering the last time he had been here, practically melting into the man's ministrations, the young ghost is understandably embarrassed by his behavior. He raises a hand and knocks on the wooden surface of the door. When it opens, the halfa is surprised to see somebody he had completely forgotten about in the last few days-Vlad's fiancée.

"Danny?"

"Oh! Hi, Charlotte . . . um, do you live here?"

"Well, not yet. I'm simply keeping some of my things here. I don't plan to move in officially until after Vlad and I return from our honeymoon," replies Charlotte, before she realizes that she's rambling. "So, what brings you by?"

"I just wanted to talk to Vlad about something."

At his explanation, the woman raises her eyebrow in confusion.

"Doesn't it take over two hours to get here from Amity Park? It must be very important."

Remembering that Vlad's fiancee had no idea of the man's ghost abilities, let alone his, Danny smiles lamely.

"Yeah, I guess."

"I'm sorry, Danny, but Vlad isn't here," begins Charlotte, her voice a bit remorseful. "He's actually at a meeting with my father at the moment."

"Oh okay. Um, I'm just came by to tell him something, but you don't have to tell him I came by or anything. I . . . uh, just decided to take a chance."

As the teen turns to walk away, he is stopped by the woman's words.

"Wait Danny, you can come in and wait for him, if you want. It shouldn't be any more than an hour or so. I don't want your trip to be in vain."

Against his better judgment, the half ghost follows the brunette into the large home, not that he needs any direction. In the past, Danny has made himself quite familiar with its palatial layout. As he makes himself comfortable on the lush green sofa, the phantom can't help but remember a particularly _fun_ time he had there with Vlad one night. However, sitting there now, across from the man's fiancée, causes an uncomfortable blush to cross the ghost's face.

"Danny, are you alright? You look a bit flushed."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

Taking a long look at the young man before her, Charlotte decides to start a conversation.

"It's obvious that you and Vlad have a special relationship. He treasures you very much."

At her simple, innocent observation, the ghost's eyes widen to almost twice their size before he recovers.

"It's just because he would've been my godfather, that's all."

"Would've been? Oh, was that because of the time he spent in the hospital?"

"Yeah," supplies Danny, deciding to veer away from that topic. "He even tried to make me call him Uncle Vlad when I was younger, but I've never felt like he was any kind of parental figure to me."

"Vlad doesn't exactly embody paternal instincts does he?"

"Actually he does. Vlad would be a great father if given the chance, I've simply never seen him as one _to me_. And weirdly enough, that is one of the things I like about him."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for better or worse he has never ignored me or been condescending just because I'm younger than him. Vlad doesn't hold back his opinions or accept my lame excuses. Regardless of my age, he expects the best from me at all times and constantly pushes me to do better."

"In his own way, Vlad's a good man."

"Fundamentally, I guess. But 'good' wouldn't be the first adjective I'd use to describe Vladimir Masters."

"What adjective would you use?"

At the woman's inquisition, Danny can't help the grin that forms on his face.

"That's a loaded question. Let's just say that complex is the only word inclusive enough."

"I suppose you are right," she agrees with a light smile. "Danny, may I ask you something?"

"Go ahead," replies the hero as a silver cat suddenly appears next to him. Recognizing the feline with his mother's name, Danny grins as he scratches Maddie behind her ears.

Noticing how much the cat seems to like the teen, as it normally hated anyone else besides her master, an interested expression settles on Charlotte's face.

"Well, this may be a bit odd to ask, but what were Vlad's previous girlfriends like?"

"Uh . . . he hasn't told you?"

"No, he doesn't like to talk about it."

Taking a minute to debate how he should answer the question, or if he should answer it at all, Danny focuses on the cat purring in his lap.

"Vlad's been a bachelor for as long as I've known him. Honestly, I didn't even know he dated at all. You'd have to ask my parents."

"Call me crazy, but somehow, I had thought that it would be a better decision to ask you."

"Why?"

"No particular reason."

As the two sit across from each other, there is an uneasy air between the two. Charlotte seems to be sizing the teenager up, in a way eerily-similar to how any woman would look at their fiancé's former lover, and Danny simply stares back at her, shifting uncomfortably underneath her gaze. However, there is no malice in her emerald-green eyes, simply curiosity.

"Danny, like I said, Vlad won't be back for some time. How about you and I get something to eat? If you don't mind, I'd like to continue our conversation and get to know you better."

"That sounds nice, Charlotte."

* * *

><p>The hallway clock announces eight o'clock when Vlad walks into his mansion-the home he is preparing to share with someone besides a temperamental feline. Upon his arrival, the silver-haired cat affectionately threads it's way through her master's long legs with a soft purr.<p>

"Good evening, Vlad," comes his fiancée's voice from the other room, her eyes briefly looking up from the book in her hands.

"Good evening to you, Charlotte."

"I wasn't expecting my father to keep you out so late."

"To be honest, neither was I."

His comment earns a soft laugh from the woman as she turns the page. Entering the sitting room, the man sits down on the couch, unknowingly in the exact same spot that was occupied by his younger counterpart. Forest green eyes notice the coincidence with a light smile. Watching the man make himself comfortable, Charlotte remembers the question that has been on her mind for the last few hours.

"Vlad, are you sure that you want to go through with this marriage?"

"Yes. I was serious when I asked you to marry me, Charlotte."

"I know that, but I'm trying to figure out if were you serious about wanting to marry me or just serious about going through with a convenient and lucrative business arrangement."

"There are advantages to both."

As Vlad reaches down to pick up the cat stretching up his leg, the woman laughs at his comment.

"Hmm, Danny was right about you."

At the mention of his paramour, Vlad's attention immediately focuses on the woman before him-even if the only sign of it is the shift of his gaze.

"You spoke with Daniel?"

"Yes, an entire conversation actually."

"He called?"

"He visited."

Now Vlad becomes visibly surprised. Clearing his throat, he goes back to gently petting the cat in his lap. The soft purr reaches his ears as he turns his focus back to Charlotte.

"You mentioned something about what Daniel had said?" prompts the billionaire, his voice perfectly calm.

"Well, we were talking about you. And out of curiosity, I asked him to describe you with one adjective and now I know that he chose the right one."

"I assume that it is some variant of the word insane?"

"No," replies the woman, a knowing grin on her lips. "He actually chose the word complex."

At the answer, Vlad smirks and crosses one of his long legs over the other. Observing the rare genuine expression on the enigmatic man's face, Charlotte's eyes gain a gleam of understanding.

"So, what was the reason behind his visit?"

"Danny didn't really say, but it seemed like there was something important he wished to talk about. We had an interesting chat. He would have stayed but he left in a hurry, saying that there was something he had to do."

"Yes, I can imagine," Vlad comments a bit annoyed, as he too had sensed the ghosts haunting Amity Park earlier that night.

"It's strange really . . ."

"What is strange?"

"Even though Danny's parents have known you for well over twenty years, I get the feeling that their son is the one that knows you the best," observes the woman, taking a good look at the man before her. "The way Maddie and Jack Fenton describe you, it makes you sounds like a completely different person. Danny, on the other hand, seems like he truly understands every facet of you."

Considering that statement, the man returns his attention to the feline softly purring in his lap. His gaze focuses on the content expression in Maddie's green eyes as it reminds him of another alluring set entirely.

"In fact," continues Charlotte, after a quick sip from her tea cup. "An observant person might deduce that you are going through with this marriage only to make a certain someone jealous."

An eyebrow is arched as piercing blue eyes focus on the woman across the table. Her inquisitive forest green eyes staring right back at him.

"However, that same observant person would also know that you are a dangerous man, Vladimir Masters, and simply concern herself with her own upcoming wedding preparations."

"I'm only dangerous to certain people," replies Vlad with a knowing smile. His gaze becomes a bit distant as certain thoughts cross his mind. "At my base level, I suppose that I am just a hopeless romantic."

The woman smirks at the statement as the man stands up, displacing the cat in his lap.

"I must be going, I have an important phone call that I must make. Excuse me, ladies."

"Of course."

With that, the man heads upstairs leaving his fiancée and female cat to themselves. Once he is alone in his personal office, Vlad locks the door behind him as his face gains a very serious expression.

"I thought I told you and the others to leave Daniel alone for the time being."

Smirking, Skulker makes himself visible, his large form glowing with eerie glow of all specters. The dangerous tone that Vlad's voice has gained, as well as the flicker of red in the man's eyes, doesn't go unnoticed by the phantom hunter. He simply shakes off the twinge of fear it evokes and opts to make himself comfortable in Vlad's plush chair.

"You did. And I let them know. We ghosts don't follow orders well. Some choose to listen, and some don't."

"I see."

The ghost watches as Vlad makes his way over to the large window that overlooks the sprawling landscape before it. The dark forms of trees oddly manage to capture the hybrid's attention as his mind goes to work.

"So, is the whelp yours yet?"

"So crude, Skulker," replies Vlad after a moment, a grin on his lips. "I had hoped that our interactions over the years would have improved that."

"So, that a no?"

"For the moment. Yet, I have reason to believe that will change, very soon."

"Really?"

"I know Daniel better than you do."

"Yeah, I bet," replies the hunter. "Personally, I don't see why you don't just capture him and be done with it."

"Daniel is not some trophy to be acquired, my dear Skulker. That mentality is exactly why you've failed in capturing him. For what I want Daniel for, requires far more finesse. He needs to come to me of his own free will, so I can be patient and wait. Besides, badgers are known to be particularly feisty creatures when forced to do anything."

"Hnn, do you want the report or not?"

"Well, that is the reason why you are in my employ."

Taking that as a signal to get on with it, Skulker leans back into the chair.

"The Ghost Zone is pretty quiet, for the Ghost Zone anyway. Though everyone is pretty interested to see how things between you and the whelp turn out. Some are even taking bets on it."

"Bets?"

"I have quite a sum on the outcome."

"And? Are you betting for, or against the house?"

"I'm no fool, Plasmius. Now, you said you had a job for me?"

"Inform whoever attacked Amity Park tonight to cease their actions. Feel free to be creative."

"You're being a bit extreme. Even for you."

"It is a rather _delicate_ time for Daniel," Vlad begins, his voice deceivingly calm. "I'd rather his focus be on other things than ghost attacks at the moment."

"It was just Technus, up to his usual pathetically-harmless mischief. No real threat, I bet Phantom wasn't even hurt."

"That technological annoyance better hope not, as I need little excuse to use him as a punching bag in which to vent my own current frustrations," states the man with a tense tone as he seamlessly shifts into his alternate form.

"Where are you off to?"

"Just do as I ask, Skulker."

The newly-transformed Plasmius disappears from his home and reappears in the sky over Amity Park, just in time to see Danny fly onto the rooftop of a nearby building. Red eyes watch as the young hero touches down, his spectral tail splitting to form a pair of black spandex-clad legs. Soundlessly landing behind him, Vlad softly walks towards the other hybrid.

"Hello Daniel, finishing your patrol?"

"Vlad?" Danny exclaims, surprised that he hadn't detected the villain. "What are you doing here?"

"Just keeping an eye on things."

"Well, it's not needed. I'm more than capable of handling the ghosts that haunt Amity Park."

"I know. In fact, I often watch you do it."

". . . That's kinda weird."

"Not from my perspective," replies Vlad, ignoring the amused look on his adversary's face. "You are wonderfully graceful in flight, my boy. I actually find it intriguingly incongruous with your normal social awkwardness."

His well-worded comment receives a pointed glare from the younger ghost's green eyes, the darkness surrounding them only intensifying their glow.

"Only you could make a criticism sound even remotely flattering."

"Only for you, Little Badger."

Danny shivers as a gust of cold night air decides to blow by, silently cursing that his ghost form has such thin clothing. Feeling strong arms suddenly wrap around him, the ghost jumps with a soft gasp. The elder hybrid's core effectively warming Danny as the white cape curls around him protectively.

And as much as he wishes he could, the young hero can't resist the embrace, his body already betraying him as he leans back into the firm chest.

"Thank you."

"It's no problem."

A few moments of silence pass between the two hybrids, the night sky providing a strange type of privacy. Danny, however, is the first to break the silence as a thought comes to his mind.

"Hey Vlad, do you remember the last time we did this?"

"Of course," the elder replies with a nostalgic smile. "You were still learning how to control your ice powers and managed to freeze yourself. I did it to keep you from developing frostbite. Though, at the time you were far less cooperative than you are now."

"Yeah, well back then I just saw you as a threat. It was easier to think of you that way, admitting that I liked you was way more complicated."

With surprisingly little effort, Vlad picks up Daniel and sits down on the roof. The villain situates himself so that the hero sits comfortably between his legs and is still wrapped in Plasmius' full cape. Despite the younger ghost's growth spurt in recent years, the man still possesses his larger frame. Using it to his advantage, Vlad shares his body heat with the young phantom.

"Much better."

"I really shouldn't be letting you do this."

"Hasn't stopped us before."

"I still don't have an answer for you yet," begins Danny, his fingers fiddling around with the edge of the man's white cloak. "But I am really thinking about it. I just want to make sure that you know that."

"I know. And the fact that you are seriously thinking over my offer is a good sign, however-"

"Vlad, I know it's a lot to ask, but could we not talk about that right now?"

Looking down at the ghost currently in his arms, Vlad can see the warm expression Danny has on his face. Saying nothing, the man simply reclines back, his gaze turning to the blanket of stars above them.

"So, how is your family?

"Really, Vlad?"

"You asked to talk about something besides the topic on both our minds. I'm simply obliging your request."

"True, I did. But you're always asking about me. How are you?"

"Besides the obvious, I'm fine."

"Seriously, Vlad, talk to me. Any new inventions, lately?"

At the question, the vampiric ghost raises an eyebrow in honest surprise.

"You want to know about that? I was under the impression that the specifics of my experiments bored you."

"I like listening to you speak. Your voice is calming, even when you start to monologue."

A deep chuckle leaves Plasmius' throat before he begins to speak.

"Very well, I am actually in the process of developing a more sensitive ghost tracker."

"Neat. So, how do you go about doing that?"

"Well, every ghost has a unique spectral trail that differentiates them from other ghosts. I simply record that data, analyze it and then enter it into a computer database. Using that information, I will in theory be able to locate specific ghosts all throughout the Ghost Zone."

"Impressive."

"I like to think so. However, eventually I'd like to upgrade the machine so that the A.I. would be able recognize these trails as well as simply following them. My main concern of course lies in developing technology that is sensitive enough to read the various anomalies and-"

Danny's eyes drift close as he listens to the deep, resonating voice, the man's warm body enticing him into a much-needed sleep. When the phantom wakes again, he is being lowered onto the familiar bed in his apartment. Cracking an eye open, he watches as Vlad places an unmarked envelope on his bedside table.

"What's that?" mumbles Danny, still a bit groggy as he snuggles into his pillow.

"A plane ticket to Canada."

"Canada?"

Chuckling at the rather adorable tone of the tired hero, the man runs a hand through dark, unruly hair. The man taking secret delight in the fact that the young ghost trusted him enough to shift back to his human from while asleep.

"Your mother will inform you of the details tomorrow. Goodnight, Little Badger. Enjoy your rest."

"Goodnight, Vlad."

_-To be continued-_

* * *

><p><strong>So, this part was actually a lot of fun for me to write. I've been wanting to give Charlotte Howard some depth for a while(I didn't want her to be completely unaware of the situation around her or just a simple background character).<strong>

**But, as you could probably tell, the real point of this chapter was to give a glimpse into Vlad's side of this endeavor as well as illustrate which direction that Danny's decision is going in so far. And a random Skulker appearance is always fun, right?**

**Anyway, Next Chapter: The final preparations of Vlad and Charlotte's wedding are underway as the moment of truth for Danny approaches. Though, as the deadline nears it wrecks havoc on both halfas nerves.**

**Thanks again for all the feedback, every bit of it is appreciated!**

**Later Days!**

**RENKA**


	5. Prenuptials

**Reasons to Object**

**SUMMARY: After years of bachelorhood, billionaire Vladimir Masters is preparing to walk down the aisle with a woman that everyone thinks is his perfect match. Well, everyone but a certain spectral superhero who just doesn't know how to feel about her. Vlad/Danny**

**WARNINGS: Technically, this story is AU since I've pretty much pretended that season 3 and Phantom Planet haven't happened and fiddled around with some other things. And if it isn't obvious, this story is male/male, slash, BL, yaoi, etc.**

**DISCLAIMER: Danny Phantom Universe belongs to Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon.**

**With that said, on with the fic!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 - Prenuptials<strong>

"And this is where Vlad and Charlotte will kiss, and then afterwards begin their procession down the aisle followed by-"

The rest of the officiant's words are completely lost as Danny silently fumes to himself. His blue eyes are narrowed dangerously as his mind goes through the last few conversations he's had with his former boyfriend.

_Just three weeks ago, Vlad had been going and on about how much he wanted only me and now before my very eyes, the man is preparing to marry someone else!_

_That cheating bastar-_

At the unfamiliar direction of his thoughts, Danny starts. Annoyed by the sudden jealousy in his mind, and frustrated that he has no one to blame but himself, the ghost turns his attention to something, _anything_, else. Gratefully, the universe decides to send him a distraction.

"Danny? Are you okay?"

Looking beside him, Danny sees his sister join him on the terrace of the Grand Hotel that they were currently staying in. Below them, their parents are fulfilling their roles in Vlad and Charlotte's wedding party, listening intently to the directions given to them.

Two days ago, the young hero and his family had been flown, first class of course, to the luxury hotel in Alberta all courtesy of Vlad Masters. And to the man's credit, the Fairmont Chateau is a beautiful location for any wedding, even one of convenience. The hotel grounds are secluded by mountains to ensure its guests privacy and most of their rooms offer a spectacular view of Lake Louise and it's sparkling blue waters. In all honesty, the young hybrid finds himself impressed with the choice of location for the Masters-Howard wedding.

Despite the massive amount of irritation it causes.

As a shared laugh between the bride and groom-to-be reaches his ears, Danny's eyes narrow in further annoyance.

"I'm fine, Jazz," grits out the hero, his sentence barely making it past clenched teeth.

"No, you're not. You're just lying so that I leave it alone."

". . . Is there any chance of it working?"

"None whatsoever."

"Then what does it matter if I am?"

"Danny, c'mon it's me. Whatever it is, you can tell me what's wrong."

"You really aren't going to drop this, are you?"

"I wouldn't be a good sister, or therapist, if I did."

A good five minutes of silence passes between the two siblings. Finally, Danny sighs, the sound announcing his sister's unspoken victory.

"Jazz, have you ever regretted breaking up with someone?"

The woman raises an eyebrow at the question, obviously not expecting the conversation to head in that direction. However, Jazz recovers quickly as her violet eyes gain a thoughtful expression.

"I have had hesitations. But once I actually ended my relationships, I never regretted my decision to do so."

"Oh. Well, what does it mean when you _do_ regret it? I know that break-ups aren't exactly supposed to be easy or anything, but is it normal to be always thinking about the person if you broke up with them years ago?"

For a moment, the therapist is shocked by the distressed tone of her brother's voice. Whatever Danny is thinking about, it must be very serious, especially since he's actually asking for her help on the matter. Most of the time, the hybrid would keep his problems to himself or maybe talk to his friends about it. It is rare that Jazz, or their parents for that matter, would be consulted by Danny for advice. Taking a deep breath, the red-head carefully prepares her answer.

"Well, one could argue that if you are having such strong regrets to ending a relationship, perhaps you shouldn't have ended it. Feelings can sometimes override the logic and reason we may sometimes have for making our decisions."

At the advice, Danny tears his gaze away from the wedding rehearsal before him, to look at his elder sister. It takes a moment, but his lips quirk up into a light grin.

"Jazz, are you of all people saying that I should 'ignore my brain and follow my heart'?"

"Hey, even I know that logic has no place when it comes to love," admit's the woman. "Take Mom and Dad for example, they aren't exactly a logical couple but they are happy together. Even Vlad and Charlotte, two very logical people, have given into their hearts, right?"

At the reminder of the upcoming wedding, Danny's frown returns almost instantaneously. All the traces of humor that were on his face are now long gone.

"Yeah, congrats to them," states the hero, his foul mood once again getting comfortable. "Look, I'm still kinda tired from the flight. So if they ask, just tell Mom and Dad that I'm heading back to my room to take a nap."

Violet eyes widen at the complete turn in Danny's attitude that her words have caused.

"Okay, but make sure not to sleep to long, the rehearsal dinner is at eight-thirty."

"Yeah, yeah, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Jazz is quick to notice her brother's now lackluster voice as he walks off, but says nothing before turning to join her parents along with Vlad and Charlotte. As a strange thought enters her head, the psychologist halts in her steps to consider the possibility. However, her logic causes her to quickly brush it off as she makes her way downstairs.

* * *

><p>"C'mon V-man, you have to kiss your bride!"<p>

"I was hoping to save that for tomorrow, Jack."

"Oh Vlad, one kiss won't hurt will it?" goads his fiancée, sitting next to him at the hotel restaurant.

Leaning over, Charlotte kisses Vlad much to the laughter and joy of everyone in the room. The man returns the gesture before parting from the woman with a light smile. Lifting their glasses in congratulations, the other restaurant diners offer their well-wishes to the happy couple. Danny however, is in a mood annoying-similar to when Vlad first introduced them to Charlotte.

However, now the halfa knows exactly why he feels that way and the realization leaves him in true shock.

Staring at the man, almost with new eyes, Danny feels a constricting weight settle on his chest. The young ghost practically jumps out of his skin when Vlad's intense gaze catches his for a brief moment, before Jack distracts his old college friend with a slap to the back. However, instead of finding it humorous, Danny is thankful that it gives him a minute to collect himself. Pale blue eyes quickly look down at his untouched food, yet his focus is somewhere else completely.

_That's it, I can't do this. I have to get out of here._

In the commotion of congratulations around their table, Danny slips out of the dining room and heads towards the lobby elevators. Intent on spending the rest of the evening alone in his room, he quickly presses the buttons necessary to direct the contraption to the proper level. With a ding, the silver doors slide open, revealing the long hallway of the fifth floor. The phantom simply walks from the completely empty hallway and phases into his room, only to flop carelessly onto his bed. His body relaxes into the soft bedding, yet his mind is still a complete mess.

After a good ten minutes sorting his thoughts, the calm silence of his room is interrupted by a soft knock-which goes ignores by the room's occupant.

However, the knocking only persists.

"Go away please. I don't need my room cleaned, right now."

"Daniel, may I come in?"

Starting at Vlad's voice, Danny shoots up from the bed with a little more enthusiasm than he would like to admit. He takes a moment to calm his heartbeat, then answers the voice on the other side of the door.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be downstairs with your fiancée?"

"Daniel, open the door."

"Look, I'm beyond tired, Vlad. So, unfortunately for you, I'm not exactly up for your mind games at the moment."

Hearing no response, Danny returns to his reclining position on the lush bed, burying his head in the ridiculously large pillows covering it. Though, knowing Vlad as well as he did, he should have known that their conversation is far from over. The elder hybrid simply phases through the door once he realizes that his younger counterpart refuses to open it. As the silver-haired man takes a seat on the edge of the king-size bed, Danny doesn't seem a bit surprised by the added weight.

"Figures, I tell you to leave me alone and you waltz right in here like you own the place."

"Actually, if you remember, I do own this hotel."

"Missing the point, Vlad."

"What's wrong, Little Badger?" asks Vlad, somehow managing to sound genuine without a hint of condescension in his tone.

At first, the young ghost says nothing. Recognizing how tight-lipped his adversary can be when upset, Vlad starts to rub a large hand along the curvature of the other's spine. It takes a few moments, but eventually a sigh leaves Danny as his body relaxes into the firm, familiar touch.

"I don't like watching you kiss her."

The sudden admission, though partially muffled by pillows, causes Vlad to raise an eyebrow. He is intrigued by Danny's returning jealousy, but says nothing to indicate it.

"I didn't like watching you kiss others as well, but I gave you your space as you requested."

Taking a deep breath, Danny closes his eyes. Not even a bit surprised that Vlad had been spying on him. Really, it fit the man's obsessive behavior. The younger ghost turns over so that he finally looks at the elder man, resting on his back as the man's hand comes to rest on his stomach. Danny's own blue eyes intensely search the ones above him.

"Are you getting some sort of sick pleasure out of this?"

"Don't be so melodramatic," replies Vlad, his tone laced with a bit of humor. "Like I told you, I'm showing you what you refuse to acknowledge, yourself. Despise me if you must, but I'm only revealing the truth."

"What truth?"

At the question, cobalt blue eyes look down at the young man before him with a thoughtful expression. The billionaire could have simply explained his point, but he knows that Daniel has always been the type to learn better through example than theory.

"When you saw me kiss Charlotte tonight, what did you feel?" begins the tall man, as he leans so that his body is over Danny's. His hands on either side of the other's head, he braces himself over the younger ghost. "Were you upset watching someone else receive my attentions? Perhaps you remembered how it felt when we used to kiss and, in that moment, a part of you wanted to be Charlotte? Or, . . ."

The man pauses for effect so that he can lean even closer to the younger ghost, and lowers his voice.

"Were you just surprised with how quickly you could despise someone that you barely even know?"

Seeing the confused look on the hero's face, long fingers turn Danny's chin so that soft blue eyes lock with his own. At the multitude of emotions reflected in the younger ghost's eyes, Vlad relaxes his expression and runs a hand through the dark, unruly hair of his former lover. The nostalgic action, makes Danny lean into the caresses while simultaneously trying to look anywhere but the man's face.

"You don't have to say it out loud, however that is the truth I wanted you to realize, Little Badger. It's frightening how possessive you can be isn't it?"

At the question, Danny's eyes widen. Hesitantly, his own hands begin to lightly roam over the body above his. The smooth fabric of Vlad's suit is warm to the touch yet he can feel the hardness of the muscles underneath, fully knowing the strength that the body above him possesses.

"Yeah, it is."

Vlad is surprised by the other's touches as he hadn't expected Danny to respond this well to his teasing. In fact, it is downright distracting at the moment. The man has to make considerable effort to not cross the fine line he has drawn for himself, at least not until he is completely sure that Danny Fenton is once again his. Vlad suddenly tightens his grip in the other hybrid's hair, tilting the other's head back so that wide, bright-blue eyes look into his own.

"I used to loathe how much control you had over me, Daniel. It was beyond frustrating how one phrase from you could turn my life into complete disarray or make me happier than I've ever been in my entire existence. But I have come to realize that I was the one that gave you that control, so I had no one to blame but myself. So, remember that whatever control I have over you, and your emotions, is what you have willingly given to me."

Removing his fingers from the dark strands of silky hair, a small grin forms on Vlad's lips at the sound of protest that leaves Danny's throat. Getting up from the bed, with noticeable reluctance, Vlad takes one last look at the hero's disheveled appearance.

Now, I must leave you, Little Badger. Tomorrow will be very busy, I'll need my rest."

"Vlad, wait."

"Yes?" replies the man, turning his head back to Danny.

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"I'll give you your answer then," explains the younger ghost. "No excuses, no matter what."

"Waiting to the last minute, are we? You always have possessed gift when it comes to keeping my attention, Daniel."

With a smirk, the man decides to transport out of the room instead of simply walking out off the door. And once he's sure that he's alone, Danny smiles to himself.

_Tch, I can't believe I'm in love with someone that's so full of himself . . . Sam's never going to let me live this down._

Laughing at that thought, Danny tries to figure out exactly how to start a very necessary conversation with his elder counterpart.

However, as if knowing he needed some help in matters of the heart, his cell phone vibrates softly in his pocket. Reaching into his pants, he fishes out the device, briefly looks at the screen and answers it.

"Hello again, Sam."

"Hello to you too. I tried calling you yesterday, but you never picked up."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I was probably sleeping off jet lag."

"So, how's Canada?"

"It's really nice up here, you'd probably like it. Nothing but trees as far as the eye can see."

"Mmhmm, but I bet all that fresh air isn't helping the fact that you're attending Vlad's wedding to someone else?"

"Bingo."

*beep*

"What's that?" asks Danny, the sudden dial tone startling him slightly.

"Oh, It's Tucker. I did tell him to call me later," clarifies Sam, her voice trailing off a bit. "Hold on a second, I'll make it a three-way call."

It takes a few moments, but soon enough Sam's voice is now joined by Tucker Foley's. At the addition to their conversation, a smirk appears on the young ghost's face. Despite the fact that they all had moved back to their ghost-afflicted hometown after college, their jobs often interfered with their social plans.

"Hey Tuck."

"Hey Danny, Sam. So, what're we talking about?"

"Danny's boyfriend troubles."

"Oh, so who's the dude?" ask the tech wiz without missing a beat.

"Yeah Danny, why don't you tell him?"

The tone of the woman's voice, fully aware of what she's doing, makes Danny narrow his eyes.

"I hate you so much right now, Sam."

"Oh, just tell him already," the goth urges, the roll of her violet eyes practically visible through the phone, "He won't freak out any more than I did."

"Says you. Don't you remember how mad Tucker got when he found out that he missed the McRib sandwich and I didn't remind him? He didn't speak to me for three days."

"Missing a limited-time, pork-substitute sandwich isn't the same as revealing the identity of your secret boyfriend, Danny."

"Obviously . . . McRibs are delicious."

"Would one of you just tell me what's going on?" shouts Tucker, ending the random conversation that has started between the two. "All this buildup makes it seem like Danny's dating-I don't know, Plasmius or something."

At the their friend's random and completely accurate guess, Danny and Sam go quiet.

"Guys, are you both still there? Please tell me that your silence is not because I guessed right."

"Sorry, Tucker, I can't do that," starts Sam, her tone of voice suggesting the grin on her face. "It seems our little Danny Phantom is head over heels for his arch nemesis, Vlad Plasmius. The very same Vlad that is about to get married in an over-the-top scheme to get Danny back. And here's the kicker, apparently, the two had dated for two years before now and our _bestest_ friend hid it from us."

There is a moment of silence as Tucker processes the sudden information. Getting worried, the ghost's eyes widen.

"Tucker, Tuck? Talk to me man, you're scaring me."

"I'm just thinking, I mean the two of you together . . . isn't that crazy of an idea once you get over the initial shock. I mean, I guess it makes sense."

"Yeah," agrees Sam. "They do kinda make sense in a way. You know, two ghost-human hybrids, the only ones of their kind and all."

"We aren't the last unicorns or something," interjects Danny, a bit irritated that his friends are talking like he's not even on the line. "Believe it or not, Vlad and I have more in common than our mutant DNA. And besides, I just like being with him."

There is a good minute of silence as Sam and Tucker both digest the amount of seriousness in what their friend is saying.

"So Danny, are you really serious about this?" Tucker begins, venturing out into a conversation. "I mean, dude, I got your back no matter what. I'm just saying, you and Vlad have a lot of history-most of it consisting of the two of you trying to beat the crap out of each other. Not to mention, Vlad's many attempts at trying to steal your mom and kill your dad."

Danny sighs at the comment, to be honest he has been expecting it. Despite their age difference, it is the one fact that everyone keeps harping on when it comes to the romantic relationship between the halfas. Part of the ghost understands their concern, but another part of him is tired of everyone acting like he isn't already aware of that.

"I know that it isn't _ideal_ situation to develop a relationship in, but it doesn't change how I feel about Vlad. Actually, I'm kinda glad that he had those feelings for my mother."

"What?"

"If Vlad never became obsessed with my mom, he would've have become an entirely different person. Hell, our relationship would've been completely different, assuming that we would have had one at all. Vlad Masters probably would've become just another well-meaning parental figure in my life instead of the person that he is to me now."

"And what exactly is Vlad to you?"

The ghost hesitates answering Sam's question, but not because he doesn't know the answer. It actually comes to him with surprisingly little thought. What halts Danny's words, is the mere embarrassment of having to say something so personal out loud.

"He's the over-possessive, nut-job billionaire-slash-evil ghost villain that I happen to be hopelessly in love with."

His words, wrapped carefully with humor, once again manage to shock his two friends. But this time, after a few minutes of silence, Tucker is the one that decides to break it.

"Well then, Danny, I have just one more question for you."

"What is it?" leads Danny, a bit hesitant to find out what it may be.

"When you marry Vlad, are you going to change your name to Danny Masters, Danny Fenton-Masters, or are you just going to keep your name as it is?"

The ghost hero is completely speechless at the question, his mouth gaping open as he attempts to respond. However, even if he did have an answer at the moment, it would be completely drowned out by Sam's loud guffaws that turn into full-out laughter.

"That's a great question, Tuck," compliments the woman, still chuckling into the receiver of her phone. "Then again, he'll have the same problem for his ghost form- either Danny Plasmius or Danny Phantom-Plasmius. Personally, I think the hyphen works rather well in this situation."

By this point, Tucker has fully joined Sam in laughing at their best friend's expense. His voice cracking with laughter as he attempts to respond.

"Yeah, it has a classy ring to it. And it'll look good on the set of monogram towels I plan to buy them as a wedding gift. Wanna go halfsies with me, Sam?"

"Sure. We should get them matching bathrobes, too! Hey Danny, do you think you and Vlad would prefer silk or terrycloth?"

Danny finally gets over their shock as his friends become sillier and sillier. With a deep sigh, he interrupts the growing list of ridiculously and sappy engagement gifts.

"You two, _really_ need to shut up."

However, his friends ignore him and only laugh harder. The two already planning to throw a ghost-themed wedding shower for the spectral hero. Though Danny can't manage to get truly angry or annoyed with either of them, the halfa is just happy that Sam and Tucker both supported him.

And it is in that moment, Danny finally gains the clarity he has been looking for since he first heard of Vlad's engagement.

_-To be continued-_

* * *

><p><strong>So, our favorite ghost hero has finally admitted that he's in love with Vlad, to his friends and himself at least.<strong>

***BTW, Sam and Tucker's teasing is not meant to be mean-spirited in any way. Their jokes are simply meant to disperse the tension and let Danny know that they are okay with his decision. Because really, I don't see these three as a particularly sappy bunch. I've always seen them to be more the type of friends to bust each others chops.**

**Next chapter(It will be the final chapter by the way) : Danny is finally going to give Vlad his answer, much to the elder hybrid's approval, but how will it all play out with the man's wedding to Charlotte going on around them?**

**However, some good news, I am planning to write a sequel to this. But, we'll see how well I can flush a story out(at the very least, it'll be a one shot or something)**

**Thanks again for reading and please feel free to leave a comment, review, and/or any bits of constructive criticism.**

**Later days,**

**RENKA**

**P.S. The McRib commercial actually came on while I was typing this, and it's hilarious. If you haven't seen it, it's on youtube. (BTW, the McRib belongs to McDonalds, not me obviously)**


	6. Vows

**Reasons to Object**

**SUMMARY: After years of bachelorhood, billionaire Vladimir Masters is preparing to walk down the aisle with a woman that everyone thinks is his perfect match. Well, everyone but a certain spectral superhero who just doesn't know how to feel about her. Vlad/Danny**

**WARNINGS: Technically, this story is AU since I've pretty much pretended that season 3 and Phantom Planet haven't happened and fiddled around with some other things. And if it isn't obvious, this story is male/male, slash, BL, yaoi, etc.**

**DISCLAIMER: Danny Phantom Universe belongs to Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon/Viacom.**

**I'm just gonna start out by saying that I've had this idea in my head for a while and this is my first official Vlad/Danny chaptered fanfic. Although, unlike my other chaptered stories for other fandoms, I am not writing this all out at once so there will be a wait between updates, no more than two weeks is my goal.**

**With that said, here's the conclusion to _Reasons to Object_(I once again apologize for the wait this time around, this chapter went through quite a few revisions). But it is extra long, so hopefully that will help make up for it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 - Vows<strong>

Walking down the hallway of the luxury hotel, Jasmine Fenton has a strange sense of purpose to her steps. She returns the 'good morning' that one of the maids gives her, but the young therapist doesn't not stop until she reaches her destination. Knocking on the surface of the off-white door, she calls to the room's occupant.

"Danny, it's me Jazz, can we talk?"

A few moments later, her younger brother opens the door. The woman's eyes take in his half-dressed appearance, reminding her of the wedding ceremony that they are supposed to be attending in a few hours. She can't stop the smirk that comes to her lips as she notices Danny's failed attempt to tame dark hair.

"What is it, Jazz?"

The redhead doesn't answer the question right away, she simply stares at her younger sibling. Jazz then steps into the room, leaving Danny to close the door behind her. Once the two are alone and in the privacy of the large room, Danny stares at her expectantly, still waiting for an answer to his earlier question. Receiving nothing but silence, he opens his mouth to ask again, but is interrupted.

"So, how long?"

"How long, _what_?"

"How long have you and Vlad Masters been seeing each other?"

Danny is completely thrown off by the question, however he recognizes the look on his sister's face. She is in no mood for him to play off her question, and simply wants the truth. So, taking a breath, the ghost hero chooses to answer her inquiry with one of his own.

"How long have you known?"

"Not too long, but I've had my suspicions," Jazz answers, her stance relaxing a bit. "You and Vlad have always had an odd relationship, even as adversaries. And as time passed, I started to pick up on things here and there."

"What kind of things?"

"Well, I first knew something was off when you started to talk more and more about him and it wasn't all insulting. If anything, you seemed to be fascinated by Vlad, almost fixated by him. And I'm assuming that somewhere along the line, that fascination became . . . something else?"

Danny smirks at his sister hesitance in her words. However, he could sympathize with her. After all, if Jazz just announced that she's seriously dating Dash Baxter, he wouldn't have understood her decision _at all_.

"It's a long story, Jazz. But yeah, basically that's what happened."

Powder blue eyes widen as his sister takes a seat on the edge of his bed, making herself comfortable.

"Luckily for you, I'm up for a good story today," Jazz states, noting the skeptical look on her brother's face. "I'm a therapist, Little Brother, being a good listener comes with the package."

With a small smile, Danny sits down next to her.

"Alright."

"And if it helps at all, I can even give you the family discount."

After a quick laugh at her joke, the young hero relaxes into the soft comforter beneath them. Deciding where to start, Danny begins to share his story.

"I guess, I've always had a bond to Vlad - even when I didn't like him, I could admit that. After I first met Vlad, and saw his ghost form, I was instantly fascinated by him, at the very least curious. Before that reunion, I had never even thought of the possibility of another halfa."

"So Vlad's very existence is what drew you to him?"

"Yeah, at first anyway. I needed to know him in order to better understand myself, and my own Ecto-abilities. But on some other level, I found myself just wanting to know more about Vlad. And I guess that's where the trouble started."

As Danny gets further into his story, revealing how he has come to form his connection to Vlad Masters, a myriad of expressions crosses his sister's face. The expected confusion, and surprise are well seen, but to Danny's shock, her eyes also reveal understanding, compassion, and a bit of sadness. When he grows silent, momentarily out of words, Jazz reaches out to her brother and gives him a long hug.

"Oh, Danny. . ."

"I know," he begins, the ghost fully aware of the irony of the strange situation. "The hero isn't supposed to fall for the evil villain, but I really can't help it. And trust me, I've tried to ignore this bizarre attraction I have to him. But all my efforts have only made me more certain than ever about my feelings. I want to be with Vlad."

At the statement, Jazz pulls back from her brother. The intense gaze studies the expression in his sky-blue eyes.

"I can't believe Vlad is going through this ridiculous scheme just to prove a point," comments the woman, ignoring the surprised look her words earn from her brother. "Even if it's just some façade, he of all people should know just how much it hurts to watch someone you care about be happy with someone else."

Danny smirks, finding his sister's over protectiveness amusing. A deep sigh escapes his lips as he stares out into the empty space of his hotel room.

"You have to remember Jazz, that I was the one that broke up with him. And to be honest, I did it for some pretty selfish reasons. I know better than anyone that Vlad Masters is not a person that forgives easily. So, considering what he's capable of, I think I'm getting off rather lightly."

Choosing to agree to that logic, the woman asks the question that's been on her mind.

"Danny, does Vlad _know_ that you want to be with him?"

"Not in so many words. I'm actually supposed to tell him today."

Watching her brother's expression, and taking in everything that he has just told her, Jazz is unsure what to think. She had intended to come to Danny's room to talk him out of whatever infatuation he thought he had for the elder, the therapist even prepared a list. However, Jazz is caught off guard by the level of maturity and seriousness behind Danny's words.

Looking again at the expression on her sibling's face, Jazz isn't surprised to find a mixture of uncertainty. Yet the unfaltering determination present there as well, leaves the psychologist speechless.

"I don't know what to say, Little Brother."

"Actually, I'd appreciate it if you didn't say anything, especially to Mom and Dad," begins Danny, a light grin on his lips. "But if you have to, feel free to talk to Sam and Tucker about it. They already know."

Not even surprised by that, Jazz rolls her eyes in amusement.

"So, is that the plan? You're going to get back together with Vlad, living your life in ghostly bliss, never telling Mom and Dad that you're in love with their best friend from college?"

"No, I will tell them. I don't plan to hide our relation from them, or anyone. I just want Vlad to know how I feel first," Danny announces. "I want him to know that things are going to be different this time between the two of us."

"Danny, not to be a killjoy or anything, but do you remember how our parents handled you telling them that you're a half-ghost superhero?"

Remembering that night, a cringe comes over the hybrid. Once the confession had left his lips, and a few minutes of shocked silence had passed, his parents had given him a three-hour long lecture about the irresponsibility of stepping into the unfinished ghost portal. And then, they went on about how being a superhero is dangerous and was an unacceptable excuse to let his grades or responsibilities slip.

Then, when his parents had finished with that, they had spent the rest of the night interrogating him about his ghost abilities as well as the full effects of ectoplasm on the human body. By the time he forced to explain the intricacies of Ghost Zone and it's inhabitants, Maddie and Jack were taking detailed notes and hanging onto their son's every word

Danny doesn't have particularly fond memories of that night, as his parents have become far too interested in his life from that moment on. As much as he loves them, Maddie and Jack Fenton aren't subtle people - especially when they wanted his help on ectoplasm-based experiments.

Although, despite the minor headaches it occasionally causes, he likes not having to lie to his parents anymore about his ghost powers. To be honest, he had begun to run out of plausible excuses.

Remembering the sense of relief that confession had given him only reaffirms Danny's resolve. Even though the ghost hybrid is positive that his parents reaction to this particular bit of news will be legendary.

"Yeah, I remember that night just fine, Jazz," Danny answers before offering a non-commital shrug. "And if I can do that, I can do tell them about my relationship with Vlad. Not to mention, Mom probably knows that I'm not into girls anymore since I haven't really dated any since Sam. So, I don't think that it's going to be as much as a shock as you seem to think it will be."

"Danny, the fact that their son is attracted to members of the same sex will pale in comparison to the news that he's dating Vlad, a man the same age as them. I applaud you for wanting to be honest with Mom and Dad, but I still think that you're crazy if you think this is going to go over well with either of them."

"I never said that it would, but I'd rather tell them sooner, than have them walk in on Vlad making out with me later,"adds the phantom hero, as he attempts to figure out how to put on his tie. "Besides, none of this will matter if Vlad goes through with his plan and gets married today, now does it?"

"Danny, you don't really think that Vlad would actually go through with this wedding just to make a point, do you?"

At his sister's question, Danny raises an eyebrow as if to say "you're kidding, right?". Both siblings then share a knowing expression as they are both recall some of the extreme measures that Vlad Masters has gone to in the past.

"So, are you going to wait to the actual ceremony and make a scene or are you just going to go confront Vlad now?" asks Jazz with a small, but supportive smile on her face.

"Thanks, Jazz. I appreciate your support on this."

"It's no problem. Besides, all I care about is that you're happy, Danny."

"Even if what makes me happy is a crazy Froot Loop?"

"Yes. Though if that changes for any reason, I'll personally lock your boyfriend in a Fenton Thermos and throw it into the Ghost Zone."

At the statement, paired with the complete seriousness on his sister's face, Danny can't help the unrestrained laughter that tumbles out of his lips.

* * *

><p>When five o'clock arrives, the staff of the Fairmont Chateau hotel is in full swing with the preparations for the evening's wedding. Candles are being lit and lush, imported flower arrangements are being placed all around the grand ballroom where the ceremony and reception party are to be held. The air is filled with the melodic sounds of the hired string quartet as it warms up with a few selections of classical music.<p>

In the kitchens of the hotel, the staff is busy preparing the various five-star quality hors d'oeuvres and entrées that will feed the influential guests of that evening's event. Each chef is taking their time to perfectly create each course of culinary perfection. Over the clatter of pots and pans, the head chef shouts instructions to make sure that there are no mistakes with the gourmet menu.

In his suite, above all this controlled chaos, Vlad is the picture of calmness as he finishes buttoning the jacket of his black tuxedo. The man doesn't even flinch as he suddenly hears the door of his luxury suite open and then softly close.

"Jack?" he calls over his shoulder. "Is it time for us to head down?"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but it's just me."

Turning around, cobalt eyes spot Danny Fenton, instead of Jack, wearing a dress shirt and slacks, absently fidgeting with the ends of his tie. A warm smile appears on the man's face as he subconsciously takes a few steps toward the other ghost.

"You are many things Daniel, but never a disappointment. So, should I assume to know the reason for your visit today?"

"You know exactly what I'm here to tell you."

"Yes, I do. However, you'll have to excuse me if I'm forced to leave the conversation early. Prior engagement, and all," comments Vlad, before his eyebrow cocks up at the young man's appearance. "A little advice, Little Badger, consult your mother on the proper way to put on a tie. After all, there is a reason why Jack has such an affinity for the clip-on variety."

Walking over, the man reaches out to fix Danny's tie with an amused smirk. Vlad catches the brief look of dejection and is satisfied that his words have elicited an response, as they were designed to. As his long fingers properly adjust the silky material into the classic Windsor knot that he personally preferred, Vlad finally notices the full extent of the odd expression on Danny's face. Hesitating for a moment, the man allows an honest and reassuring smile to momentarily grace his features.

"There you go. Now Daniel, you said you had something to tell me?"

At the encouragement, Danny parts his lips. A soft sigh escapes them before the words that he's wanted to say for well over a month.

"Vlad, I don't want you to marry Charlotte."

The elder ghost stares into powder blue eyes, _really_ stares into them, as if searching for any reason to not trust them.

"And why is that?"

Realizing that the man is going to actually make him say the embarrassing words, Danny's eyes shift to his hands for a moment. They then rise, slowly meeting the waiting gaze of intense cobalt ones.

"Because . . . I, um, "

As Vlad stares at him expectantly, Danny takes a moment to think over how he honestly feels about the only other hybrid in existence. He really can't imagine who he would have become without Vlad in his life. If it wasn't for his initially-unwanted influence, Danny would still be a naïve, slightly-arrogant hero with no real grasp of his abilities. Like a fool, he would have continued impetuously jumping into dangerous situations that could have gotten him and others seriously hurt - if not worse. But meeting Vlad had changed all of that. Even at his worst, the villain has always provided the hero with a goal, a standard, that Danny still hopes to one day reach with his own Ecto-abilities(as much as that fact originally killed him to both admit and then accept).

As an adversary, Plasmius challenges him in ways that no one can ever come close to. Fighting against the brute strength of the elder in hand to hand combat often proves to be just as difficult as unraveling the layers of his intricate plots and schemes. However those years of intense battles, both mental and physical, have made Danny Phantom, the well-loved protector of Amity Park, the hero that he is today. He has even started to notice that he comes home from his nightly patrols with fewer, if any, scars and bruises, and the ghost can't help but think that's all part of Plasmius' intentions.

As a man, Vladimir Masters simply holds Danny to a higher standard of being - and not out of a desire to annoy(as the younger ghost previously thought), but out of a desire to see Danny achieve. Throughout his relationship with the elder halfa, Vlad has always had his best interest at heart, even if it happened to involve some rather drastic measures. Yet, as vain as it may be for a proclaimed hero, Danny can't help but be flattered when the debonair, and highly-intelligent billionaire focuses so much of his time and attention on him. Vlad may not be a model citizen, rightfully feared by men and specters alike, but the hero knows that the man has his own code by which he lives by. Admittedly, it is one that is a more lax than Danny would like, but he easily finds it tolerable. Even the barely-detectable manipulation and twinge of characteristic pompousness that seems to influence every aspect of the man's life is easily catagorized as 'just Vlad' to the younger ghost.

So, as he thinks about these things, combined with all that Vlad does for him(without ever being asked to do it), Danny refuses to let anyone else take even one Ectoplasm-soaked molecule of the diabolical mastermind away from him.

In all actuality, the mere idea of it pisses Danny off enough to give Vlad the answer that he desperately wants to hear.

"Because, Vladimir Masters, you belong to me and I want you all to myself."

Pleased by the flare of the possessiveness in his younger counterpart, a victorious smile slowly appears onto Vlad's face. The wave of relief that has washed over him causes his intense eyes to drop their guard as they gain an indescribable warmth to them. Raising his hand to cup the side of Danny's face, his thumb lazily strokes the soft skin covering the hero's cheek. The breathy sigh that escapes parted lips has the man already planning how to hear more of it. Yet, before he can fully give into this rapidly-blooming happiness, Vlad's own lingering doubts make a reappearance.

"Those are very serious words, Little Badger," begins the elder hybrid, his deep voice almost a whisper. "I hope that you are saying them with the full knowledge that if I give in to your request, I will not let you go if you happen to change your mind again."

"I know that," Danny replies as he raises his arms to encircle Vlad's neck. His confidence growing as he notices the subtle reactions he is drawing form the man. "My mind is completely made up. Besides, why would I want to be with anyone other than my crazed-up Fruit Loop, anyway?"

At the rhetorical question, Vlad lowers his head to reclaim lips that he hasn't touched in almost three years. However, the man is surprised when a hand pressing against his chest stops him.

"Wait a second, Vlad," begins Danny, despite the blush staining his cheeks. "What are you going to do about Charlotte? She's downstairs still thinking that the two of you are going to get married today."

A knowing smile stretches across the elder's face as his large hands busy themselves traveling over the slim body finally in their grasp. His fingers alternate between tortuously soft and possessively firm touches as Vlad starts to speak.

"You like her don't you?"

"Well, yeah. She's nice."

" . . . I told you that you would."

At the smug tone to the other's words, pale blue eyes narrow with annoyance.

"Stop avoiding the subject, Vlad. Now, what are you going to do about your fiancée?"

Releasing a sigh, the man looks down at Danny with a reassuring smile. He places a kiss to the youth's temple, fully aware that the ghost in his arms is feeling guilty about hurting the innocent woman's feelings.

"Daniel, Charlotte will be fine. She performed her job flawlessly and per our agreement I will help her gain full control of her father's company."

For a fleeting moment, there is a silence as the hero's brain fully processes the gravity of those words.

"Excuse me?" demands Danny through gritted teeth, his glare practically forcing Vlad to look him in the eyes. However, all the expression really does, is make the man's grin grow.

"You forced me into a corner, Daniel, so I decided to force you into one as well. And in order to successfully execute my plan to reacquire you, I needed Charlotte to play a certain part within it. After all, I had to have someone that you would think I would actually marry without the mess of emotional attachment once I had no further need of her."

Taking a moment to reflect on his plans, the man has a contemplative expression on his features.

"Charlotte Howard is an exceptional woman, she's rather sharp when it comes to matters such as these and had no qualms accepting the deal I offered her. If anything, she just seemed interested to meet the person who managed to ensnare my attention. I should really keep in touch with her for future business endeavors."

Raising an eyebrow at that, the hero takes a moment to process the information given to him. Danny then shakes his head as a bright smile appears on his face.

"I know that I should be really annoyed that I was the only one being manipulated the entire time, but I'm not."

The statement brings Vlad's complete attention back to the ghost staring up at him.

"In all honesty, Daniel, I was expecting more of a reaction from you. At the very least an empty, albeit creatively-violent, threat or two."

"Well, I guess I just know you too well to be that mad about it. In fact, your scheme is sort of sweet in an unnecessarily-diabolical sort of way."

Ignoring the slight look of indignity on Vlad's face, the ghost hero unabashedly phases his hands through the high-end clothes on the man's body. Danny lets his palms and fingers re-explore the warm skin of the elder with a content hum as he rests his head on the familiar chest.

"So, you were never actually going to marry her?"

At the question, Vlad runs a hand through thick, dark hair. He lowers his head to fully inhale the soft scent that the locks possess.

"Charlotte and I had every intention of going through with our nuptials."

Feeling the body in his arms tense up at his words, the villain's expression softens into an understanding one.

"Daniel, I was betting quite a lot on you realizing your feelings for me. It was one of the first times in my life that I made such a risk without already knowing that it would work out in my favor. I was clearly hoping for one outcome over the other, but I was serious when I told you that I wasn't going to wait around for you. Especially since you know better than anyone how I once devoted myself to your mother. And while my feelings for you far outrank any that I've had before, I wasn't going to live my life hopelessly pining for you and forced to watch you get over me."

At his words, Vlad sees the look of guilt that appears in Danny's eyes and isn't too surprised when thin arms wrap tighter around him. However, he is truly unprepared for the words that leave the younger ghost's mouth.

"Vlad, I never got over you. The rare times that I met someone remotely interesting, they couldn't even come close to you. Tch, if you only knew how much I actually missed y-"

Danny's words are cut off as Vlad finally brings their lips together, the surge of sudden emotion completely cutting off the other's words.

At first, their kiss is passionate, the years of pure want fueling the billionaire's ministrations. Then he slows down to leisurely enjoy the soft lips pressed to his, reveling in the pliant skin. Vlad smirks against them as they willingly part, allowing him access into the warmth of the phantom's mouth. Too occupied savoring the familiar and long-missed taste, the man is surprised when Danny begins to actively respond with his own intentions. Eager lips move against Vlad's, clearly conveying his own intense emotions as warm hands reach up to hold the elder's head in place. The younger ghost doesn't even attempt to hide his enthusiasm as his mouth possessively returns the kiss, successfully proving the depth of his feelings. Releasing Vlad once the need for oxygen arises, half-lidded sky blue eyes find widened cobalt ones.

However the look of pure surprise on the man's face, makes the hero laugh outright.

"It's been a while since I've left you speechless, Vladdie."

"Well, I'm in shock. The last time we kissed, you didn't kiss me like that."

"I've never kissed anyone like that, for the record."

"What makes me so special?" jokes the villain.

There is a pause as Danny seriously considers the question.

"I dunno, it's probably because I love you."

The sudden, seemingly careless, admission has Vlad's mind reeling - not that he'd show it in anyway. So, his face remains impressively-impassive as he stares down at his younger counterpart with a light smirk.

"So, you admit that you're in love with me?"

Rolling his pale blue eyes, Danny smiles back.

"Only because I already know that you're in love with me."

"That is true," admits the man, his voice low as he feels Danny's body move even closer to his.

"So, how do you suppose we break the news to everyone downstairs that the wedding is off?"

With a wicked smirk, Vlad leans in to once again capture the other's lips in a lingering kiss, this time showing Danny exactly how much he's been missed. Leaving the slightly-swollen lips, the man starts to trail his kisses down the slim column of the phantom's neck. The moans that tumble out of Danny's mouth only make his smirk grow wider.

"I think they'll figure it out when neither of us show up," Vlad replies as his fingers work to undo the tie that he just arranged to expose more soft skin. The man far more preoccupied with the supple body in his arms than the fifty-some guests below them wondering why the ceremony is running well over an hour late.

In the beautifully-decorated ballroom, fully set up for the happy occasion, the small yet exclusive party of guests wait for the Masters-Howard wedding to begin. At his place among the other groomsmen, Jack fidgets with his tie as Maddie sits with Jazz in one of the front rows of chairs. Since neither Vlad nor Charlotte have many family members, most of the people around them are advantageous social acquaitances and wealthy business associates. Looking around the sea of impeccably, well-dressed people, Maddie Fenton's lavender eyes search for the familiar form of her only son.

"Jazz, where's Danny? I haven't seen him all day," asks the woman, a slightly-worried on her face.

"I talked to him earlier. Don't worry, Mom, he's fine."

"Are you sure?" Maddie begins, he gaze falling to the empty seat beside her. "I mean he left the rehearsal dinner rather quickly last night."

"He was just tired, that's all."

At Jazz's words and reassuring smile, Maddie seems to relax a bit.

"Perhaps you're right, I'm sure I'll see him at the reception later. After all, Danny never has liked going to weddings."

Just then, Charlotte Howard strolls down the aisle, her couture white dress billowing perfectly behind her, to the surprise of all those in attendance. She is very beautiful in the well-tailored gown and her long chestnut hair swept into a loose bun that shows off her face. Approaching the microphone that is her destination, Charlotte beams at her guests with a light smile before speaking into it.

"Hello everyone, I realize that this is a bit unorthodox, but I have a rather important announcement to make," begins the bride. "First of all, I'd like to extend my gratitude to each and every one of you for attending today, Vlad and I truly appreciate it. With that said however, I have to inform you all that Vlad and I have decided we will not be getting married today."

At the gasps of surprise, Charlotte simply continues her speech, not missing a beat.

"We apologize for the inconveniences that this has caused, but we've decided that out relationship is better suited as good friends and business partners instead of husband and wife. So, with that in mind, we invite you all to please stay and enjoy the party. Thank you."

Once she finishes, the woman then smiles again before departing back down the aisle, behind her an elder man(presumeably Charlotte's father) follows her with an expression that doesn't seem particularly happy with his daughter's announcement. Everyone else simply stares after them, an awkward silence hanging in the palatial room before murmurs of conversation erupt. Then, one by one, the guests(including the wedding party and pastor) get up and make their way over to the other end of the ballroom in small groups, either heading right for the open bar or the displays of rich food.

The only ones that stay in their places are the three members of the Fenton family. Maddie and Jack share a look of confusion as Jazz simply shakes her head in amusement - the kind that can only be had with the full knowledge of certain pieces of information.

As her parents begin to discuss the events that have just transpired, the therapist occasionally chimes in with her opinions. All the while, having a very good idea what the groom, as well as her wayward brother, are doing at the moment.

* * *

><p>Waking up in the opulent hotel suite that is not his own, tired, sky-blue eyes look lazily around the room. As if sensing his consciousness, a strong arm tightens possessively around Danny's midsection, bringing him closer to the warm body behind him. The phantom runs a hand over the familiar musculature, a smirk forming on his face as he does so. Especially as the vivid details of last night come back to him.<p>

"G'Morning, Vlad."

"Good morning, Daniel," the man replies as his hands travel the dips and valleys that make up the youth's pale body. "You look particularly lovely this morning."

"Hmph," grumbles Danny, fully aware of his disheveled and tousled appearance. "I forgot how 'ready to go' you are in the morning, or any time of day really. You'll say just about anything to get in my pants."

"You haven't been wearing pants for the better part of a week."

Smirking at the man's comment, Danny rolls over so that he can face the other ghost. He moves closer to the larger body in an attempt to acquire more of the intoxicating warmth that is lulling him back to sleep.

"It's a figure of speech, Vlad."

"Consider it a compliment, Little Badger. Neither morning breath nor your grouchiness makes you any less desirable to me."

"Thanks?"

"You are very welcome."

As if to prove his words, Vlad moves in to place a deep, slow kiss on the other's lips. Leaning over the phantom hero, cobalt eyes take their time roving over the lithe body in his bed. Soft, pale skin covers every inch of the young ghost's body, from plumps lips to narrow hips and the full expanse of long, slender legs. It never ceases to amaze Vlad how such a tempting body is capable of fighting a full range of enemies on an almost daily basis. But after a few moments underneath the unwavering gaze, a slight blush appears on Danny's cheeks.

"What is it?"

"It's nothing," begins the man, conversationally. "I'm simply taking full stock of my newly-acquired asset."

Sky-blue eyes roll in mock annoyance before Danny smirks. His eyes then take their own lingering sweep of the man's body, fully appreciative of the strength that is hidden in lean muscle. Reaching a hand upwards, the hero runs his hand down the warm skin of Vlad's chest. The pads of his fingers take their time trailing over well-defined abs before teasing the sensitive juncture of hip and leg. The gesture earns a low, satisfied sound from the throat of the man above him.

"I forgot how much I liked that sound."

"Well, let's continue from where we left off from last night, shall we? I'll make all the sounds you want."

A few, exhausting hours later, a soft knock is heard on their door. A fully-dressed Vlad strides across the room and opens it in order to let the room service cart into the grand suite. Far used to this, as he has entertained the same routine for the last few weeks or so, the man exchanges simple pleasantries with the attendant. Pushing the cart carrying their breakfast to the side of the small table, the uniformed man professionally ignores the sounds of a running shower and the other set of distinctly-male clothing lazily tossed on the unmade bed. Wordlessly, he begins to set the table with two place settings and asthetically placing the various breakfast foods on the table with the precision that his training has given him. The hotel worker then positions the specially-delivered Chicago Tribune newspaper on his employer's side of the table. Finished with his tasks, he stands up and turns back around and is unsurprised to see Vlad looking over his handiwork.

"Is there anything else I can get you and your guest, Mr. Masters?"

"No, that will be all, Allan," the man replies, after a quick look at the man's name tag. "Please let the kitchen staff know that Daniel and I will most likely be going out for lunch today."

"Shall I alert the maid staff, as well? That way, the two of you will return to a cleaned room with fresh linens."

"Yes, that will be fine," replies Vlad with humor to his voice as their bed linens have been put to good use for the last few days.

"Consider it done, sir. Please enjoy your breakfast."

With a smile and a respectful bow, the man takes his leave, knowing fully well how Vladimir Masters rewarded his discreet employees and how harshly he punished his more loose-lipped ones.

Taking a seat at the now-set table, Vlad decides to fill the temporary silence by turning on the televsion to watch a local news station. Mostly ignoring the show as the insipid conversation between the anchors seems to override the actual news, his ears perk up as the shower turns off. And just as a damp Danny Fenton steps out of the bathroom, towel drying his hair, the story on the anchorman's lips manages to catch both of their attention.

"As we all know, last week Vladimir Masters and his fiancée Charlotte Howard have cancelled their wedding only minutes before the nuptials were set to take place in Alberta. Sources close to the couple were shocked, but still maintain that Vlad and Charlotte's split was a mutual decision. As stated by a representative for the former couple, they have dissolved their marriage plans however both DALV Industries and the Howard Group are still going through with their partnership."

After he speaks the camera pans out to include his co-anchor, a pretty red-head, who has an impossibly-large smile on her face as she speaks.

"So, as it stands, one of the most eligible bachelor's is back on the market, ladies. Now, if only he'd come out of hiding!"

At that, the two reporters start trading a few jokes before recollecting themselves.

"I hate that everyone is so obsessed with celebrities," Danny states as the anchorman finally switches to a story focused on a local school. "You'd think people would have better things to talk about than your cancelled wedding."

Despite the fact that the aforementioned wedding was some time ago, the two have remained isolated in Vlad's honeymoon suite in the luxury, Canadian hotel. Both hybrids choosing to spend some quality time alone, reacquainting themselves with each other, before returning home. Though neither men are in a hurry to leave their small sanctuary to deal with the paparazzi or the questions and opinions of others.

"Daniel, just don't pay any attention to it," comments Vlad from his seat at the breakfast table. "I never do."

"How can I _not_ pay attention to it? All these 'reporters' are going around telling every single woman in North America that my boyfriend is on the market like he's some peice of meat. And the last thing I need to worry about, on top of ghosts attacking people and causing a general pain in my ass, are some gold-diggers throwing themselves at you everywhere you go."

At the miniature rant, Vlad smiles contently to himself, secretly pleased with all the possessiveness sprinkled within it.

"I haven't given into them yet, why would I do so now?"

"Not to mention," continues Danny, ignoring the man as he finishes drying off his hair. "Once it gets out to the public that we're together, they're probably going to make me out to be some sort of _homewrecker_."

Laughing at the term spoken with such comical disdain, Vlad turns to the young ghost clad only in boxers and the man's nightshirt. The larger size shirt, practically falling off his lean form, makes Danny look adorable - even with the scowl distorting his features.

"Trust me, you are no such thing, Daniel. After all, Charlotte and I were never officially married, so we had no home for you to wreck. At most, they'd just call you the 'other woman', or 'other man', all things considered. Personally, I prefer the term, _boy toy_."

"I'm glad that at least one of us finds this funny," begins Danny, watching the man take a sip of orange juice without a care in the world. "And just so you know, I still don't approve of you manipulating me just to get what you want."

"And just so you know, Daniel, engaging in amazing sex with me for the last week isn't the best way to get me to stop such 'bad' behavior. In fact, you're just encouraging it."

"Well, withholding sex would just be punishment for me too," jokes Danny, catching the man's self-satisfied grin as the hero walks over to the bed. "But seriously, Vlad, I actually agonized over what the hell I was going to do about us."

"Good. Then you have a slight idea of what I felt like for the past few years."

"Vlad-"

"It was pure torture seeing you and not being able to have you for myself, one that I had promised long ago I would never again suffer through," states Vlad, interrupting Danny's words. "Yet, the only thing that kept me sane was plotting how to get you back. Thoughts of once again calling you mine, were sometimes the only things kept me from doing _very_ drastic things, Little Badger. So, even if I caused you temporary distress, I'm not the least bit sorry for one thing that I've done."

The utter seriousness in the man's voice paired with the unfaltering stare emanating from cobalt eyes makes a shiver go down Danny's back. It is times like these when the hero is reminded exactly how dangerous the villain actually is. Then, the young phantom does something that the mastermind never expected. Danny smiles before standing up to walk over to him, his eyes never leaving the intrigued pair fixed upon his. Leaning down for a deep kiss, slim arms quickly drape themselves over Vlad's shoulders as he slides into his lap.

"You may be a certified Fruit Loop, but at least you're a romantic one."

Chuckling at the teasing statement, the man relaxes as the lean body makes itself comfortable in his lap. Soft lips gently entice his own into a kiss, before they part. With a smile, Vlad wraps an arm around Danny as the young ghost reaches for a blueberry scone. The elder's grin only deepens as the other makes absolutely no move away from any of his affectionate gestures.

"Hey, I just realized something."

"And what would that be, Daniel?"

"Same sex marriages are legal in Canada."

At the sudden statement, another chuckle leaves the man's lips.

"Daniel, are you proposing that I elope with you one week after I cancelled my marriage? That would be quite the scandal, the paparazzi would eat it right up. Weren't you the one just complaining about how much they are already in my life?"

"Well, if we did elope, at least everyone would know that you belong to me," replies Danny as he finished the baked good, licking his fingers. An innocent action that doesn't go unnoticed by the man he is currently sitting upon.

"Elopement is not an option," Vlad begins, his voice gaining a serious tone to it. "When we make the decision to share our relationship with the public, I fully intend to do it right. Which means we will not hide it like it's something to be ashamed of and I will be asking your parents for their permission."

Fighting the urge to dramatically roll his eyes, Danny can't help the grin that appears on his face. The words being exactly what he wanted to hear.

"Can I be there when you ask for it?"

"For emotional support? How considerate of you, Little Badger."

"Well, I was thinking more for your protection or my own amusement, but I guess I can do that too."

Sharing a laugh with the ghost in his lap, Vlad suddenly becomes serious again when a certain thought crosses his mind.

"I suppose that means that I have to tell Maddie and Jack that I'm a half ghost, as well."

"They handled it pretty well when I told them," offers Danny with a supportive smile.

"The situation is a bit different. You're their son, Daniel."

"And you are their son's boyfriend, so they'll just have to figure out a way to deal with it," the younger hybrid states, his tone completely serious. "But if it makes you feel better, I'll make sure that neither of them are armed beforehand."

"Hmm, how thoughtful of you."

Danny leans in to kiss the man that he is currently sitting upon. His hands gently hold Vlad's head in place as his lips slowly tease the other's into a slow, yet lingering, make out session. Once they part, powder blue eyes lock onto cobalt blue ones.

"Vlad, I don't want to keep our relationship from my parents, or anyone else for that matter. I'm a consenting adult and I'm fully capable of making my own decisions about who I want to be with. And honestly, it's not like we're hurting anyone."

As his counterpart speaks, the man kisses Danny's temple while his hand gently strokes along one of the phantom's bare and well-toned thighs.

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear that, Daniel."

"Good, now hurry up and eat something. You promised to take me sightseeing today and I want to see as much as possible."

"Of course, _dear_," replies Vlad, ignoring the eye roll from the younger ghost as he leaves the man's lap to sit in his own chair. However, the elder smirks as he notices the embarrassed blush staining Danny's cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END!<strong>

**And there you have it. I hope you all enjoyed this little story, this was an interesting way to wind down after writing a novel. I really forgot how much I missed writing fan fiction in the last year and getting to talk to all of you.**

***Funny coincidence, as I was writing this final chapter, I turned to a random episode of Danny Phantom on NickTOONS which happened to be the _Bitter Reunions_ episode. **

**As I said in previous chapter, I am in the process of writing a sequel, however due to my schedule it most likely won't be posted until after the holidays(sorry!). Basically it will follow Vlad and Danny as they attempt to make their relationship know to the world(It's something I always wanted to tackle).**

**Anyways, thank you for all the reviews and faves, I appreciate every single one!**

**BTW, a little background on why I think Vlad calls Danny "Little Badger" (I was on a random Wikipedia page one night)**

**(1) Badgers are the state animal of Wisconsin as well as the mascot for the University of Wisconsin.**

**(2) Badgers are white and black, so perhaps it's a reference to how Danny's hair changes color when he transforms.**

**(3) They are fierce protectors of their families. Despite their size, they've been known to take down animals much larger than them(like coyotes).**

**Alright, I'll see you all in the next fanfic,**

**LATER DAYS!**

**RENKA**


End file.
